Realization
by withinthedepths
Summary: Sakura is constantly bullied, tortured, and abused. Believing no one cares for her, she commits suicide. As an angel sent from God came to her in the afterlife, she is shown how her death affected those around her. AU, SasuxSaku
1. Suicide

Hello everyone (:

This is my new fanfic, I really hope you guys enjoy it.

I felt that I should have another story other than my Trilogy, just because. Plus I've been DYING to type this up.

It should be… eh, 10+ chappies? I dunno yet.

This will mostly be Sakura's POV.

ANYWAYS…

DISCLAIMER; IDNONBITS

**

* * *

**

**Realization**

* * *

I silently made my way back home, dragging my feet as I went.

School was still the same, people calling my ugly and a slut, and constantly getting pushed around and beat up.

It was a normal process, really.

Every single day, I would wake up to the sound of fighting, and come downstairs to yelled at for one reason or another from my parents. I would just nod and eat the small loaf of bread they would leave me on the table.

After that, I would get ready for school, and leave the house after my sister Karin comments on my appearance of the day. I would normally shrug and make my way to school.

I try my best to come to school early at all times, trying to ignore everyone's disgusted looks and glares. But there would always be one person at the classroom before me.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The school's heartthrob and cutie, Sasuke has always been popular for his looks and fortune. He's really cold and rude towards others, trying to ignore all his fangirls and even some fanboys.

He would give me a deadly glare as I walk in, while I keep my head down and sit at my desk, impatiently waiting for the day to end.

People would tease me and call me names as they walked in, me being seated right next to the damn door. I would just sit there reading my book, praying to God that Kakashi-sensei would be here early.

But of course, he would never be.

The kids chanted slut and whore inside the room, it being directed to me. I would inhale deeply, trying to tune them out as I concentrate on my book.

The whole day would go on like this, people treating me like trash and dirt.

Why would they treat me like this, you ask?

You see…

Before, I used to loved by everyone, having the most amazing boyfriend and caring friends.

My boyfriend being Sasuke Uchiha.

My most important friend was Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde knucklehead who wouldn't know shit.

And he had to die. Right in front of me.

* * *

Some crazy bastards ganged up on Naruto and I while we were out on our usual ramen night, and he tried to protect me as much as he could.

Not being able to stop all of them, he stabbed right in the heart shielding me.

_Right in front of me._

I had gasped in horror at this, feeling anger boil within me at that time. I had taken a knife that one of the bastards had, and sliced the man's head off.

Shortly following that, I leaned over to Naruto, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't notice that the knife was still in my hand.

And at that exact time, Hinata and Sasuke stopped at the scene.

Both thinking I killed Naruto.

I had tried countless times to tell them that it wasn't me, but none of them believed me. They just looked at me with anger and walked off.

The news spread through the school like a wildfire, along with the false accusation.

* * *

Only one person had listened to me the whole time.

And Kami-sama, do I love her.

Ino Yamanaka, my best friend.

Her father was a cop, and she had access to the security cameras around me and Naruto that night.

She believed me, and tried to help me convince everyone in the school, especially Hinata and Sasuke.

But none listened.

Ino had to move to America with her father, because of a new job.

And I was lonely.

* * *

I walked into my house to be slapped right in the face.

"Where have you been, you whore? Going off to kill another person?" her sister Karin said, sneering.

Sakura could only hold back tears and keep her head down.

Karin snorted. "Just go get dinner ready, would ya? My Sasuke-kun is coming over for dinner tonight and I need it done."

Sakura nodded mutely, before heading into the kitchen to cook the dinner that Karin will most likely take credit from.

I simply didn't care, because I knew that this will be my last night of pain and torture.

The last night I get out of Hell and into freedom.

* * *

Sasuke came knocking at the door just as I finished cooking dinner.

As he came in to greet my parents and sit down, I served the food.

Karin and my parents chatted away with Sasuke and each other as I sat quietly off to the side with my food.

It was hard to eat though, considering how Sasuke kept glaring at me the whole time.

Inhaling deeply, I stood and said, "Excuse me."

No one heard me, and I just shrugged and walked upstairs.

But not before I went to the kitchen to grab a knife.

* * *

I set my goodbye letters on my bed, and turned to the picture on my nightstand.

It was a picture of me, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto on a double date at Ichiraku.

I chuckled lightly and let my body slide down my wall. I held the knife up.

This is it. I'm really going to end my life.

As I placed the knife on my wrist, I thought back to when I was happy and so alive.

Now, I'm just a dead person in a shell.

I thought about Naruto and Sasuke, how we were the closest of friends back then, smiling and holding hands.

I knew I would be seeing Naruto in a matter of minutes.

In heaven.

Where I'll be free.

I looked down to see the knife, shining in the moonlight, telling myself to make a damn cut.

Listening to its pleas, I slashed the knife on my wrist, making blood seep out and drip all around me.

I smiled, liking my work. I continued to cut myself, feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

I was going to bleed to death, and I was happy about it.

I felt all my pain let loose and leave me as I made another cut.

I was covered in blood, and I let my hands rest on my stained carpet floor, limp.

As I close my eyes to join Naruto, I smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke dear, could you please take this plate of sweets up to Sakura, she left without a word, and I know she loves to have dessert before bed." Sakura's mother said to me.

I growled inwardly as I nodded. I took the plate up to Sakura's room.

I took my time getting there, not wanting to see the bitch just quite yet.

I thought back to what her silly friend Ino had told me and Hinata, that Naruto was attacked by some gang members and not Sakura.

I scowled. Bullshit.

Sighing, I got close and closer to Sakura's room.

And when I made my way to her door, I could smell the stench of blood emitting from the room.

I had a look of disgust, wondering why the hell there was a bloody stench come from her room.

I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

Silence.

Frowning, I knocked once again, saying "Haruno."

Silence.

Pissed off, I growled. "Open up Haruno."

More silence.

I glared at the door, and kicked it up.

When I saw the scene before me, I dropped the plate of food and widened my eyes in pure horror.

There was Sakura leaned up against her wall, covered up with blood and a knife in hand, a small smile on her face as she looked so pale, and so…

Dead.

* * *

Well… that was the first chappie. Was it good? Yes, no… Maybe so? :D

Review, please.

~Missy!


	2. Naruto's My Angel

Well, I'm happy that this turned out to be good, so let's continue then, shall we?

_Remember me saying that it will mostly be in Sakura's POV?_

_Well, i lied._

_If I'm going to show everyone's reactions, i have to put their POVs in as well._

_So you'll be seeing:_

_Ino's POV (In this and the next)_

_Lee's POV (right after Ino.)_

_Neji's POV (After Lee)_

_Hinata's POV (After Neji)_

_Karin's POV (After Hinata, & i think this one might be the most saddest, other than Sasuke's)_

_Then Sasuke's POV, which is last._

**_To anundecidedteen: I compltely forgot about that! Whoopsies. It will be in here. Well, some of it._**

THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :D

Oh, by the way, each chappie will be named after a person. The chappie will just show Sakura how their life turned out after her death, and then we'll carry on with some more people, and then the ending.

i'm the worst in point of view changes, hehe xP

DISCLAIMER; IDNONBITS

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Sakura**_

_I sat in the court silently, waiting for the judge to come with her report and whether or not I'm guilty. The court was empty, the only people who were in there was the jury and my family._

_As if on cue, the blonde and busty judge entered the court._

"_Haruno Sakura, you were accused for the murder of Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" the female judge said._

"_Yes." I said._

_The judge nodded."Well, after some interrogation and investigation, we've come to conclude that you are innocent and free to go."_

_I nodded and stood. " Thank you very much." _

_The judge nodded. "You're welcome. But one more thing; this case was to be confidential, and to stay that way. You are not to tell anyone the outcome or full details of this case, am I understood?"_

_I widened my eyes in shock, and nodded my head as tears started to brim around my eyes._

"_Good. Dismissed."_

I was dreaming about the day I was released from the polices' grasp, and into freedom.

I was sleeping peacefully in a very quiet place, but I couldn't make out where it was.

I would've opened my eyes to see, but it was so relaxing to just sit here and sleep.

That is, until I felt someone shaking me.

Pissed, I turned around to the side to continue my slumber, in hopes of the thing shaking me to get a hint.

It apparently didn't.

As it continued to shake me, it finally spoke. "Oi, Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

I snapped her eyes open at that voice. 'Naruto…?'

I turned my head toward the voice, to meet with the blonde boy's cerulean eyes and grin.

"NARUTO!" I hollered, tackling the boy with a bone-crushing hug.

We embraced each other for a moment and then pulled away. I took a good look at him.

Naruto was still his blonde and blue-eyed self, and he was wearing an orange shirt with white pants. his grin was still as contangious and beautiful as ever, along with his dense and idiotic personality.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? " I asked, smiling.

Naruto grinned. "I should be asking you that, Sakura-chan."

I frowned, and thought for a moment.

My memories came flooding back to her, and I took in my surroundings.

I was in a meadow, surrounded by flowers and sakura trees, the skies being cloudy and blue.

"I… Naruto-kun, tell me why I'm here. Where am I?" I asked.

Naruto's face saddened. "You're in heaven, Sakura-chan. You killed yourself. How can you do that?"

I felt guilty, and held his hand. "I didn't mean to, I just…"

Naruto shook his head and gave me a smile. "Don't explain, I know. I was watching you from here. I'm sorry for giving you such a tough time." He said, looking guilty.

I shook her head this time, and tilted his chin so he would look at me. "Don't blame yourself for this, it just happened."

Naruto grinned, and hugged me tight. "I missed you so much Sakura-chan!"

I smiled. "I missed you too, so much. You don't know how hard it was for me… you're death was so painful."

Naruto frowned sadly. "Gomen." And hugged me once again.

Naruto pulled away and held my hand. "I forgot, I was suppose to do something."

I rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Naruto inhaled deeply. "Well, I was told by the man in charge to bring you back to Earth, to show you how your death effected everyone. Us angels always gotta follow what he says."

I frowned, and shook my head sadly. "Everyone should be rejoicing by now."

Naruto shook his head furiously. "No, Sakura-chan. You would be surprised to see how it effected everyone."

I rose an eyebrow. "How could you show me?"

Naruto grinned. "I got special powers, believe it!"

I giggled. "Okay then, angel who looks like Naruto, show me."

Naruto grinned. "I may be an angel, but I'm still Naruto, Sakura-chan!"

He snapped his fingers and we disappeared in a poof.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke

I focused on the coffin going down into the Earth, away from life.

I was dressed in black, as well as everyone else. When I came to the funeral for Sakura, I was surprised to see almost everyone from school there.

But what pissed me off was that they were come to step on her grave and rejoice.

I knew I was supposed to be happy that she died, but I couldn't help but feel so guilty and hurt to know she was gone.

And it was mostly my fault.

I thought back to three days ago, when I had found Sakura, dead on her carpet floor. The crash from the plate of food attracted everyone's attention, and the family came up to see their pink rosette lay dead on the floor.

To my surprise, Karin, the woman who had hated her the most probably, took it the hardest. She cried her eyes out last night, and when I asked her why she was so sad, she responded rudely that he would never understand.

And I wouldn't.

I found a bunch of letters addressed to people on her bed, one of them addressed to myself.

I never opened mine; in fact no one did. It was either too hard or they didn't bother.

It was addressed to six people in total:

Myself.

Karin. (And her parents, but it was mostly for Karin)

Hinata.

Neji.

Lee.

And Ino.

Ino had not appeared at the funeral, either because she was too depressed or never heard of the news.

As the funeral ended, I made my way back to my house where I would continue my life.

* * *

DONE! YAY!

Okay, I know it was boring, but I had to get this in there sometime, and that would be now.

The following chappies will be about the people's letters and their reactions, along with Sakura and Naruto watching.

_**Next: Ino Yamanaka.**_

~Missy!


	3. Ino Yamanaka: Secrets

Dumm Dee Dumm.

I hate school, you know that? xP

READD! Everyone is in high school, a junior. So they're 16-17 years old.

To everyone who asked: I update depending on how many reviews I get. Considering on how many reviews i keep getting, I will most likely be updating every single day :) I'm not a very busy person really; I wake up, go to school, go home, update stories, sleep. With the exception of a few things such as athletics, but that won't be happening until November or something. I also have to keep updating my other story.

But because you all love this, I will work on this more than I do with Shattered & it's sequel Fate. :D

ALSO, those who read my Trilogy would know that I normally updated in the morning. That was because I was on school, break, & i'm back at school now. I would be updating much later now, since I'm horrifying busy with:

Homework. UGH.

Band. Gotta practice on the days you eat. :)

More Band xP I took up the side percussion(sp?) band, so I have to stay at school onger for practices and learning how to play the Marimbaaa :D

Church! I do this Fine Arts thing every year (it's like a competition), and i'm prepping for that.

Sorries, I'll still be updating daily, just not at the right time.

**Cinniminni! You are Ino in this story as of now, considering how you want to torture every person who hurt Sakura :D**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, I LOVE YOU ALL :D

DISCLAIMER; IDNONBITS

**

* * *

**

**Realization**

* * *

_**Ino**_

"Dad, you called me here?" Ino said, walking into her father's office.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm here to tell you something important, though I'm sure how I should tell you…"

Ino rose an eyebrow. "Well….?"

Her father inhaled deeply. "You remember your old friend Sakura, right?"

Ino smiled upon the mention of her best friend. "Yup, what about her?"

"Well… here, read this. You'll understand." He said, and handed her a letter.

Ino took it immediately, and read its contents. Tears spilled from her eyes.

_

* * *

_

Dear Ino-Pig,

_Hey Pig, it's been a long time since I've seen you, or even spoken to you. I'm hope you're doing fine back there in America, especially with that boy Shikamaru you keep talking about. _

_Well, if you're wondering why I'm writing this, then here it goes. _

_I'm sorry Ino, I really am. But I can't handle it here anymore. It hurts having people look at you with disgust and being beat up constantly. I'm leaving this world now, and I hope you'll be able to accept it._

_I really love you Ino, you were one of the greatest friends I've ever had my whole life, right next to our knucklehead friend. I'm most likely with him now by the time you get this. _

_You're not the only one who got this letter. Sasuke, Hinata, Karin, Lee, and Neji got a personal letter from me like you._

_Now Pig, don't ever think that this is your fault and that I'm in misery over here. This is my own doing and I will accept its concequences. I'm free now, happy. I'm away from all my pain, gone and happy. _

_I love you Ino-Pig, and I hope you have a fun and joyful life. Stay away from drugs, because I'll know if you ever do that shit and get yourself killed. And when I find out, I'll come back to life and kill you myself._

_Love,_

_Forehead _

* * *

As Ino cried, her father held her gently.

_"Ino-Pig, we'll always be friends forever, right?" A seven year old Sakura asked a seven year old Ino._

_Ino smiled and put her hand around her shoulder. "Of course, forehead! We'll always be friends forever, no matter what happens."_

_"So you won't disappear like everyone else?" Sakura asked._

_Ino smiled as big as she could and nodded. "As long as you don't disappear, then I won't. Promise." ino held out her pinky._

_Sakura smiled and intertwined her pinky with her own. _

"Dad… Take me to Japan. Now." she said in determination, wiping away her tears.

Her father looked shocked. "Why?"

Ino looked down at the letter. "Because, there is something I need to show the world."

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura

Sakura watched her Ino read her letter and cry as Naruto patted Sakura's back.

"I'm so sorry Ino…" she whispered, tears coming down her face.

"See? There was someone who cared for you." Naruto said.

Sakura sniffed, and turned to him. "What do you think she's going to do back in Japan?"

Naruto grinned. "I have an idea."

_**

* * *

**_

Ino

Ino marched down the halls of her old school in Konoha, Japan, towards the front office.

She knew that everyone should be in homeroom for study hall by now, and deemed it being the perfect time to show this school what really happened, whether they liked it or not.

When she entered, she was greeted by Shizune.

"Ah, Ino! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Shizune, I beg you, please let me use the intercom." Ino said.

Shizune rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ino inhaled deeply. "Please, Shizune. I have my reasons that I don't want to say until I show everyone something. I beg you, Shizune."

Shizune thought for a moment, then exhaling. "Fine, go ahead."

Ino smiled and gave her a quick hug before running off to the announcements room, cruelty and revenge in her eyes

_**

* * *

**_

Normal

The students of Konoha High School were all sitting in class quietly studying. Kakashi just read his little porno book happily.

Everyone was interrupted when they heard a sadistic, cruel voice over the intercom.

"Hey peeps of Konoha High, how's life without Sakura?" Ino's voice said cruelly.

Everyone widened their eyes at her comment, and stopped everything to listen in, especially the people who had received the letters.

_"Yup, it's me, Yamanaka Ino, the best friend of the girl who you all claimed a whore, slut, bitch, and more colorful words a person could imagine. I couldn't help but hear a rumor from someone at this school had told me, and felt anger boil with me. Care to hear it everyone?"_

Everyone was deathly quiet, silently urging her to move on. Kakashi put his book down as the teachers stopped doing their business and listened.

_"It seems that someone had danced on Sakura's grave sometime after her funeral and ruined her tombstone. I went there myself, and lookie at what I found. Look at the screen, bitches."_

There, on the screen, showed a picture of Sakura's tombstone, covered in paint. Someone painted with red paint saying, 'YOU DESERVE IT' and 'GO TO HELL BITCH'. There were footprints on her grave.

The classrooms all had TVs in them for announcements and such.

The students gasped in horror as they saw this.

_"Haha. You all may look like you're shocked, but I bet that you're all saying in your stupid ass head that she deserve it. Hm, I beg to differ. Before, when I tried to tell everyone the truth, no one listened to me. Now, you're just going to have to."_

You could hear Shizune in the background banging on the door, trying to make her come out. Unforntunately, Ino had locked the door and placed anything heavy up against it.

Everyone silently wondered what the hell she was talking about.

_"Don't understand? Good. You'll be in for a special surprise then. Hinata, Sasuke, yo bitches, do you hear me?"_

Said people paid close attention to the intercom voice, wondering what the hell she was up to. Everyone else in the class turned to Hinata and Sasuke.

_"According to the computers, it says that you're both present in class today. Good. Because you're the people I need to reveal the big secret no one knows about. Now, you better answer me when I ask you these questions, okay?"_

The room also had a mic in it that's used to monitor the teachers when they're teaching, as well as what they're saying. If someone were scream out in the room, the person in the announcement room was able to hear you.

Those two said people sat up straight, looking at each other with confused eyes.

**(Everyone is in the same class. HEEHEE.)**

_"Now, Hinata, what did you see the night Naruto died?" _Ino's sadistic voice said.

Hinata widened her eyes in horror, just about to cry.

"Ino, what the hell?" Kiba's voice roared.

_"Oh shut your mouth, you dog breath. Hinata, answer the question or else you'll be seeing something you wish you didn't."_

"I saw Sakura next to Naruto's body, with a knife in her hand.." she said softly, but Ino and everyone else could hear her.

_"Ah. Sasuke, you saw the same thing?"_

Sasuke grunted. "Yes."

_"Well then you two, did you guys see Naruto get stabbed by Sakura?"_

The two people looked and said in unison, "No, but-"

_"Stop right there! You didn't see her stab Naruto. End of story. Now, let me tell you the real story."_

Sasuke snorted to himself as Hinata looked down. Everyone else though, wanted to hear Ino.

_"Let's see… Well let's start from the beginning. Sakura and Naruto were on their wonderful friday ramen night out, being happy best friends together. I know from Sakura that after they're done eating, you two normally come up to meet them and go on a double date, am I right?"_

"Yes." Was said from the two.

_"You two took too long for the ramen eaters, and they decided to go on a walk around. And out of nowhere, some goons show up and try to rape Sakura. Luckily, Naruto was there to save the day!"_

Everyone gasped at this and started whispering among them. This perked the attention of Hinata and Sasuke.

_"Oh, but of course, Naruto isn't the best fighter. So, he accidently got stabbed while shielding Sakura. Sakura, being shocked at this, grabbed a knife nearby and stabbed the said man who hurt Naruto."_

Hinata and Sasuke were shocked at this. 'There was blood all around the scene…'

_"Sakura then came to Naruto, only to find him unable to survive, being stabbed right in the heart. She silently sobbed for her best friend. And at that time, you two decided to show up and make some fucking stupid assumptions!"_

Everyone started talking about the story Ino gave them. Some said that it could be true while most said that she was just lying.

_"Well then, I want everyone to scream 'lies' or 'truth' if you think what I say is what happened."_

She heard a chorus of lies.

Everyone could hear her laughing like crazy, and could just imagine the devilish smirk on her face. _"Well then! I'll leave you all to believe what you wish. Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, Karin, Neji, I'm sure you all got letters from Sakura, right?"_

Everyone stared at the said people, while they all said yes.

_"Did you read them?"_

They all said no.

Ino was laughing again._ "Some respect you have for her. Whatever, I don't care what you do with it. Anyways, do all of you believe my story?"_

There were screams of no's and lies'.

_"Hmm, well then, I'm just going to have to change that. Now, I know that you will all hate me when I show this to you, but it's a must. I never thought I'd have to torture all of you like this, but it was your own fault. Turn your disgraceful faces to the screen."_

Everyone did as said, and they could see Sakura and Naruto laughing, walking past the camera.

Hinata and Sasuke widened their eyes at the scene. 'This is..'

"NO!" Hinata shouted, crying. Sasuke stood up, growling and glaring at the screen.

_"Yes, Hinata. Sasuke, Hinata, I'm sure you two remember this scene. As for everyone else, well… This is the exact time and place Naruto was killed."_

Gasps were heard all around the school.

_"This is a video tape of the security camera that recorded the whole murder. You may not like what you see, but you all need to see the fucking truth. I'll leave you all to watch it."_

And Ino's voice went off, as everyone watched in horror. They were unable to pull their eyes from the screen, because it was so terrifying they couldn't even move.

They watched as a group of gang members gathered around them, tried to take Sakura, fight Naruto, and finally, stab the blonde.

Hinata was trembling and screaming throughout the whole thing, with Kiba, Tenten, and Neji holding her.

As the video ended, everyone was filled with horror, guilt, and sadness.

_"Do you all understand now? Sakura didn't murder Naruto. I hope you all feel like guilty idiots for treating Sakura like shit, because she didn't deserve it. She didn't fucking deserve it." _Ino's breaking voice said.

And for the rest of study hall, Ino's voice was no longer heard. Everyone spent their whole time crying, apologizing, and much more, feeling so much guilt for the girl who had killed herself because of them.

**

* * *

**

As lunch came, the five people(minus Ino) who got the letters came and found Ino leaving the school campus.

"Ino!" Lee shouted, still trembling from what happened earlier in the day.

Said girl turned around, and tried to hide her look of disgust. "What?" she spat.

"We're really sorry…" Karin said.

Ino snorted. "Oh, save it. Your apologies won't bring her back. At least she's finally gone from her pain, she must be so happy with Naruto right now."

Everyone was silent, then Sasuke spoke.

"Is there something we can do?" he asked quietly.

Ino glared at him. "You can stop mourning. It won't do her any good. Also, read her letters and fix her tombstone, would you? You guys seem fit for the job, seeing how you're the ones who hurt her most."

Everyone was shocked at this. Their very own Ino was glaring at Sasuke, the man she used to love, and spat vicious words to them.

Ino laughed evilly, seeing how they were speechless, and left the school grounds.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

"WHOO! GO INOOO!" Naruto cheered, watching the scene with glee.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't all that thrilled. Ino had just showed everyone that video, torturing Hinata and Sasuke in the process.

"Don't you think it was, I don't know, cruel?" she said uncertainly.

Naruto laughed and put an arm around her. "They deserve it! At least now everyone knows the truth, I've been waiting a whole year like this," gesturing to his ghost-like self "for someone to find out about what happened that night!"

Sakura laughed lightly. "Who are we going to see next?"

Naruto grinned. "Lee."

**XXXXX**

DONE.

Don't you think Ino was a bit too cruel? CUHS I DOO! Haha.

So now everyone knows what happened, and they all feel horribly bad. GOOOD!

Ino will be making her appearance every now and then in the story, so there will be more of her sadistic self. HEEHEE.

Review please? (:

_**Next: Rock Lee**_

~Missy!


	4. Rock Lee: Strength

I'm so happy you all love this story ;D

But first, I need to say a few things.

Okay one; this is NOT SasuKarin. Never was, never will be. There was a hint of it in the beginning, and YES they were together at first. But Karin broke up with him(ISN'T THAT WEIRD! I think I saw a pig fly across my window.) the night Sakura died.

Number 2; I update this every day. End of story. :D

Number 3; Ino will be in most, if not all, chappies. She's the sadistic one of the fic; she's here for revenge and torture. And Ino will be Cinniminni :)

Number 4; NARUTO DIED A YEAR AGO. Sakura died on the same day he did. Coincidential much? Haha, yeah. Their graves are right next to each other as well. :D

I'm surprised to see that everyone loved what Ino did! You're right, she kicks ASS. :)

Okay, here's something I don't get.

Is fanfiction going crazy, or am I getting random hits from absolutely nothing?

I checked my traffic report, & I got about 500+ hits while I was at school.

Then, when I checked the stats on all of my stories, NONE of the hit numbers changed.

Wierd, right?

**THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR REVIEWING PEOPLESS :D :D :D**

Moving right along…

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Lee**_

Lee walked home slowly, thinking of everything that had happened in the past year. The death of his two best friends and guilt being sprinkled all around the school, it was really hard for him to take.

Lee had a massive crush on Sakura during their whole life, him knowing her since their childhoods. Everytime he had asked her out, she would decline gently, saying she wasn't interested. He was okay with that; as long as she was safe and she was his friend, that's all he needed to keep living his life.

But with Sakura gone from his life, he feels so empty, without a goal or ambition. He needed something to keep him going, but what?

He thought back to the day Naruto had died; Lee was suppose to join them that night, but he backed out since he wanted to do some training so that he could spar with Neji and possibly beat him. Now that he had thought about it, if he had gone with them, he could've prevented Naruto's death. He could've prevented everything that had happened, if he wasn't so selfish and didn't think of his own stupid goal in beating Neji.

Lee had started to tear up, and he let the tears come down freely. He started to feel weak, he was weak. He could've save Sakura, he couldn't save Sakura, he couldn't do anything for the love of green jumpsuits…

He dropped down to the ground, kneeling. Rain had started to drizzle around him, but he didn't feel it. All he had in his mind was the fact that Sakura was really dead, and it was all his fault.

"Is the guilt finally kicking in?" a cruel, creepy voice said behind him.

Lee turned around, and came face to face with Ino. He sniffed and dried his tears.

"Maybe, maybe not." He sniffed, trying to show off his inner man.

That didn't work for Ino though. "Oh shut up, Lee. Stop trying to keep your manly pride and face the truth. Sakura's death was mostly your fault."

Lee widened his eyes. "No, it couldn't have! It couldn't… It was Sasuke and Hinata and Karin.."

Ino gave a laugh that sounded like she was possessed from the devil. "Oh please, Lee. You were never mad at Sakura since Naruto's death, were you?"

"I… No, I wasn't… But-"

"No buts, Lee. You were just afraid to stand up for her because you didn't want to lose your friends! You're such a coward, and even selfish!" Ino spat.

"No.. I … I didn't… Well.." he stuttered, not wanting to face the truth.

"Don't want to face the truth? Too bad, cause your gonna have to. Did it ever occur to you that if you were there the night Naruto died, the two would still be here?" Ino said.

Lee didn't say a word, but tears started to brim his eyes.

Ino snorted. "Even if you didn't save them that night, you could've saved Sakura from her suffering! But no, you were too afraid to lose everyone else so you just left her in torture!"

Lee was sobbing now, and tears were spilling out of his eyes.

"You had two chances, Lee! This was mostly all _your _fault!" Ino hissed.

"NO! IT WASN'T! No… no no no… AHHHH!" Lee screamed, running off to his house in a fast pursuit, leaving Ino with a sadistic grin plastered on her face.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura

"Yeah, Ino! SHOW THOSE BASTARDS!" Naruto exclaimed happily, pounding a fist into the air.

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, this isn't a good thing! She made Lee cry!"

Naruto snorted. "Well, he deserved it! Every person who treated you like dirt should be treated like that. I underestimated Ino, she's AWESOME!"

Sakura sweatdropped, and turned back to Lee.

_**

* * *

**_

Lee

Lee ran off towards his house, got in, and slammed the door with as much force he could possibly muster. He slid down his door, crying like crazy.

'It's not my fault, it can't be... but it is, I could've done something… No… I don't deserve to live…' Lee thought, as he cried until all the water in his body was out.

Lee stood up after at least an hour of mourning and crying, and went to his room. When he got in, he opened his drawer and started to dig for Sakura's letter. When he had found it, he opened it slowly and read its contents thoroughly, making him cry once again.

_

* * *

_

Dear Lee,

_Lee, it's been forever since I've last spoken to you. Unfortunately, there will never be another time. _

_I hope you've been good these last couple months without contact, I'm sure Neji and Tenten are doing good. I've really missed talking to you and being with you, but there was nothing I could've done. I haven't had time to talk with anyone, but you probably didn't want to speak to me anyway. You must think I'm some monster after Naruto's death._

_So, because of everything, I've decided to rid myself from this world. I couldn't take it anymore, Lee. I feel so lonely, so empty and weak. No one to protect me, even you didn't. I thought that you were going to believe me and protect me, but you didn't. You had told me that you would've protected me no matter what, Neji and Sasuke too._

_I guess promises are just meant to be broken. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sakura… it was my fault… you're dead cause of me… I'm so weak…" Lee whispered, tears cascading down his face.

"I promise you now, I will become stronger. Stronger for you, stronger for everyone. I will not rest and back down until I become strong. I will not remain weak. " he said, determination in his voice.

And that's what Lee did. He ran, punched, kicked, and sparred like there was no tomorrow for 2 straight weeks. He barely ate any food, and probably only had a couple drops of water every day.

He grew very tired through those two weeks, but he didn't back down or stop. He kept going, only sleeping for 4-5 hours. Sakura and Naruto watched this happen, with Naruto cheering him on as Sakura prayed for him to stop and rest.

Eventually, the exhaustion caught up to him.

* * *

Lee was jogging around the neighborhood early in the morning, just like how he'd been doing for the past two weeks. He hadn't sleep the night before, and was feeling horribly hungry and sluggish.

As he started to cross the street, his vision started to blur and his legs grew weak. He didn't stop though, and just kept going.

Lee didn't notice the upcoming car driving down the road, that is until the person in the car honked as loud as the car possibly could. The car screeched into a halt, but it was too late.

Lee saw the car, but at the right time. As he faded into darkness, he thought of Sakura, the girl he loved.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura

Naruto hugged the rosette silently, but in his head cheered like a rockstar.

Sakura on the other hand, wasn't all too happy about Lee getting hit by a car. She cried and pleaded, in hopes of him staying alive.

"Sakura-chan, let's go to the hospital now. Lee's there now." Naruto said softly.

Sakura nodded, and they disappeared once again.

_**

* * *

**_

Normal

As the doctor emerged from the OR room, he was attacked by questions from Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Doctor! Is Lee okay? What happened? Please tell us?" Tenten pleaded, her face showing marks of tears.

The doctor nodded slowly. "I'm sorry to say, but you're friend had suffered a great deal of damage, and will most likely be in a coma for a long time, if not his whole life."

Tenten screamed, and cried, as Neji comforted her. Hinata spoke up.

"Doctor, what led to this? What happened.. he should've been able to move away in time."

The doctor nodded, and looked at his clipboard. "Yes, he could've. But over the last couple of weeks, he hasn't been getting enough nutrients into his body, as well as enough energy. His muscles are terribly sore, some even ripped and torn. Even if he had woken up from his coma, he wouldn't be able to leave that hospital room. It would have to be a miracle for him to completely heal."

Hinata nodded, silently crying as Kiba comforted him.

"Can we go see him?" Neji asked.

The doctor nodded. "Room 217, 4th floor."

The group of people present nodded, and rushed to the room.

When they got there, they didn't like what they saw. In fact, they were horrified.

Laid on a hospital bed, clad in a white gown, was Lee attached to a bunch of tubes and machines. There were bandages all around his body, and looked so fragile. Tenten cried like a crazed person, holding Lee's only uninjured hand gently. Everyone simply hung their heads, thinking the same thing.

'Sakura…'

* * *

DONEEE!

Man, that was sad. Oh well. Don't worry. :D

READ READ READ! Lee's story is NOT done yet. We will go through everyone's story, and then come back to his.

Hinata's story is skipped until the middle of the story, which will be explained when we get there.

Review, please? (:

Thank you everyone for reading this story! I'm so happy :D

_**Next: Neji Hyuuga**_

~Missy!


	5. Neji Hyuuga: In Memory

**I LOVE YOU ALL (:**

**I'm so happy you love this story! I can't believe this actually worked out really well! I promise I won't let you down (:**

**WE GOT 50 REVIEWS! YAY! LETS GET TO 100 NOW, EVERYONEE! :D**

**I like that you all love Naruto & Ino. Naruto is the only person able to make any humor in this story, & the reason why he likes what Ino's doing is cuhs he believes they all deserve some pain and torture.**

**I've also realized that everyone wants to see Sasuke's POV in the near future. **

**Don't worry, he's coming very soon. He's right after Karin, so yeah.**

**I know this is suppose to be SasuSaku; but it's kind of hard, considering how Sakura is dead and there are more people involved with the story. You will be seeing some fluff between them through flashbacks. YAY! **

_First: I must tell you something slightly bad, depending on how you take it._

_As I've told you previously in the last chappie, I said I was auditioning(Well, I didn't say audition, more like join) for it, and amazingly, I got in! _

_It's good news to me cuhs I LOVE playing in band. Music is my passion. (: _

_Buuut, because of this, I have practice every single Tuesday & Thursday throughout most of the day. _

_Meaning…. I can't update on those days. I hate having you guys wait, I really do, so I'm going to try and write the chappie beforehand & see if I can squeeze some time in there. :D_

_Otherwise, other days shouldn't be a problem. So kudos to that._

**_OH, READ PLEASE!_**

_For everyone's reaction, the chappies go back to when Ino told them the truth. It starts from there and goes out._

_I also realized that I never did disclaimers in some chappies. Go me. _

DISCLAIMER! IDNONBITS. (:

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Neji**_

Neji punched the his bedroom door for the 7th time in the last hour, trying to settle in the new information he had just received from Ino. He growled, glaring at the dent in his door as he tried to keep himself from crying.

He really couldn't take it anymore; He lost Naruto, one of his very best friends, though he never showed it. It was tough for him. Then Sakura was accused of the crime, and ruined all possibilities of happiness and peace between anyone. Sakura then had to leave, leaving him lonely and so… useless.

Sakura was his girlfriend for quite some time earlier in high school, and they were nearly inseperable. They were both each other's firsts; hugs, kisses, and even in sex. They had broken up because the feeling was gone, but they still stayed as close friends. He had always protected her along with all the other guys, making sure she was never hurt and injured.

Neji failed to do that task, he realized. He hadn't been able to stop the others from hurting Sakura, making her lean to the decision of killing herself. He couldn't do anything, he just sat there. And _helped._

He helped the others hurt her, he tortured her for what she did to Naruto. He had accused her of murdering his best friend, and was proven false just today by Ino, who had gone from annoying and clingy to creepy and sadistic.

Neji screamed, punching his door over and over until it broke through. He snalred and span around to face his room, pain and anger in his eyes. He began to destroyed everything in his room, from the walls to his bed.

He kicked his desk chair down, and threw his desk into oblivion. Papers scattered everywhere, and he grabbed them viciously, tearing them apart with such fierce. He punched the walls so hard they made large dents and even some holes. His lamp was kicked to the ground and his sheets were ripped apart, showing the pain in his heart.

An envelope with his name was laying on the floor, spotless and unharmed. Neji stomped over to it, tear off the top with fury and pulling out its contents.

He let a tear slide down his face as he read Sakura's suicide letter, addressed to him.

_

* * *

_

Dear Neji,

_Neji, how are you now? It's been a while since I've really hung out with you, since you've been too busy torturing me. _

_But that's okay, it's understandable. You were mad at me because you hear the accusation of me killing Naruto, so I can see the reason why you did so._

_My question is why you never stopped._

_Naruto had died a year ago, and I was praying, begging to God that he would make everyone forget what had happened and moved on. But that never happened. You continued to constantly torment me and sometimes beat me, a sadistic smile on your once-happy face._

_Whatever happened to that person? The stoic but polite Hyuuga that I've always known and love, the one who always said he'd protect me from any danger whatsoever?_

_Yet, you're the one who had been hurting me the most. _

_Remember the first few weeks we were together? We were so in love, so happy. We used to kiss and hug all the time, and we were so inseperable. Life was so good back then, I've always wondered why out feelings died out._

_I also remember how you used to make my tummy fly when you spoke to me, how your name rolled perfectly off my tongue. I loved you so much, but then we separated. I had went to Sasuke while you stayed single. _

_But that was the past, before all of this had to happen. _

_Before Naruto died, and before I will too. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sakura_

* * *

He bit his lip and kicked over his nightstand, causing a picture frame to fall over and fall to the ground, shattering to pieces. He stopped his rampage and looked over to the picture, his whole body going stiff.

Laid on the floor covered in glass, was a picture of him and Sakura when they were together back during the first year of high school. Neji was sitting at a bench reading while Sakura came up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling. He had remembered that Naruto had taken the photo as well.

"She's so happy, isn't she?" a voice at the door said.

Neji snapped his head up, seeing the woman who had told everyone the truth in the most horrifying way possible; Ino.

Neji growled. "what do you want, Ino?" he spat her name out like it was a poison.

Ino simply snorted. "Oh, nothing much. I'm just checking up on everyone to see how they're doing, it seems you're catching on just fine." She said sarcastically.

"Well if you could make your way out, that would be lovely." He bit back, glaring at her.

Ino smiled like the devil she was, before stepping forward to pick up the picture.

Neji watched her movements carefully, trying to decipher what she was going to do.

Ino examined the photo carefully when she picked it up.

Ino chuckled. "It's funny; You always said you would protect her, but now you're the one she needs protecting from. It's best she's gone, anyway."

Neji glared at her with such deadly eyes, Ino shuddered.

"No, it is _not_ best she's gone. How the _fuck_ can you say that?" he hissed.

Ino smiled creepily once again. "Well, if she had never died, you would've been toturing her this very minute. She's free from her pain now, so this is a good thing."

Neji kept glaring at her, and stayed silent.

Ino snorted as she looked at the picture. "Such a stupid little picture, only brings back the memories of things that bring us more pain. Such a shame."

Ino started to tear up the picture, right smack in the middle.

Neji widened his eyes, and stepped forward to stop her. But it was too late.

The photo made a loud ripping sound as it detached itself from its other half, making Neji so mad and hurt he couldn't handle it anymore.

Ino laughed, more like cackled like a demon, and her laughs were put to a halt when Neji shoved her against his wall and choked the life out of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, INO! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME? THAT WAS ALL I HAD LEFT OF HER..no…" Neji shouted, letting some tears cascade down his cheeks.

"Because… you deserve it… everyone does… I'm only doing… what's best... in her memory…" Ino said, gasping for breath.

Neji let go and started to tear up screaming for Sakura to come back.

Ino left silently, feeling her work was done. She left the two pieces of photo on the floor, showing Sakura and Neji being ripped down the middle.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura

"Go Ino! Go Ino! Go Ino!" Naruto cheered, doing his happy dance in midair.

Sakura was trying to keep her tears in as she tried to scold Naruto. "Naruto! This isn't a good thing! Did you see what Ino did?"

Naruto stopped for a moment before grinning. " Of course I did! That was the best part of it all! WHOOO HOOO!" He began to dance again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Even when he's dead, he's still as hyper and idiotic.'

She turned her attention back to Neji, and nearly choked from shock at what she saw.

_**

* * *

**_

Neji

Neji grinned as he saw blood spill out of his arms, and made another cut with a swift flick of the knife.

His pain suddenly disappeared; as if it's been released through the cut. It felt good, he realized. He's in his own sanctuary now, just him, a knife, and his destroyed bedroom.

He then started to feel a sting in the cuts, and became so excruciatingly painful he started to scream. He ran over to the bathroom to clean off the cut, and cooled it with cold water running on it. He sighed, and opened the medicine cabinet with some ointment and bandages.

After he finished treating his arm, he went back to what's left of his room, laying on his floor, and drifted off to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Normal

"Neji nii-san? He's in his room. To be honest, I haven't spoken to him at all since…" Hinata trailed off, trying to hold back tears.

Sasuke nodded. "Can I come in and see him?"

Hinata nodded, and gestured for him to come in. Sasuke stepped into the Hyuuga mansion, and walked towards Neji's room.

Sasuke was here to check up on the Hinata and Neji, seeing how they're taking the new information. It had been a week since the revelation of his best friend's death, and he wanted to make sure everyone was able to handle everything.

In truth, he tried to not think of everything, but instead of worrying about others. This wasn't like him, but it was all he could do to not think of everything. It was still hard for him to even accept his best friend's death, and then his ex-girlfriend went off and killed herself, along with Ino turning crazy and telling the whole school about everything in the most cruelest way possible.

He knew they all deserved it though; what they did to Sakura was not acceptable. Sighing, he stepped in front of Neji's room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Frowning, he knocked louder and called his name out, using his first name rather than his last name. "Neji? You in there?"

Silence.

Sasuke's frown deepened, and he turned the knob to enter the man's room. What he saw was quite a horrible sight.

Neji was staring at a wall in the corner, a knife in one hand as another hand was covered in blood. There was a faint smile of a devil on his face.

Before he could inflict himself again, Sasuke ran over to the man and knocked the knife out of his hand. Neji snarled as Sasuke glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Uchiha?" Neji spat.

"I should be asking you that! What the fuck are you thinking?" Sasuke said loudly, close to shouting. His eyes were just about to turn red.

"Hmpph. None of your fucking business." Neji said, crossing his arms and turning away.

Sasuke growled, and punched the man in the face. "Are you going insane? Did it ever occur to you that _this_ is how Sakura fucking _killed_ herself?"

Neji recoiled from the punch, and stood up to glare at him. "How would you know, Uchiha? It's not like you care anyway!"

Sasuke gave him the most deadliest glare as if looks could kill. "I was _there_ when she died, Hyuuga! And you're my only fucking friend left. If you're going to die too, I might as well start jumping off cliffs!"

Neji hn-ed, before suddenly passing out. Sasuke caught him just in time, and called for Hinata to come into the room.

Said girl rushed in, and nearly screamed at the sight of Neji. She quickly called for the medic in their house to come and treat him.

The medic told Sasuke and Hinata to stay out of the room as she treated Neji. 30 minutes had passed until the medic came out.

"It seems he's been having a lot of fainting spells this whole week, caused by his self-inflicting. He also hasn't eaten much over this week, so he had grown considerably weak." The medic said, and walked away.

The two nodded, before going in to see Neji in his messed up room. He was laying on a futon, his arms bandaged professionally and a portable IV set up next to him.

Hinata silently cried as she bent down to him and held his hand, as Sasuke blinked back tears.

'Sakura… Is this what you wanted? What you intended to happen?' he thought, before walking out house to clear his head.

**

* * *

**

WE. ARE. DONEEE. :D

So I added in some of Sasuke's POV in there, but not a lot. I hope that satisfied some of you readers, seeing how you guys were anxiously waiting for some Sasuke action. (:

The next chappie will not be anyone's POV story. It's just Sakura and Naruto talking, along with some NaruHina. I guess.

If the NaruHina part isn't good, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly that kind of writer, I love SasuSaku way too much to focus on them. :D

Review? Please? (: We should make it up to a hundred! :D

_**Next: I Didn't Mean It**_

_**~Missy**_


	6. Memories

_Well, it seems everyone liked the last chappie. Thankies! _

_I was trying to keep Neji in character as much as I could, but it's not easy, seeing how I'm suppose to make the freak emotional. Heehee. (: _

_**xXanimefoolXx:**__ Yes, I do read the reviews, even the long ones (: I don't care how long they are, really. I love getting reviews & reading them, it makes me feel happy and bubble inside. :D_

_**Damsel in Shining Armor: **__You could say Sakura is the bad person, cuhs in my opinion she kind of is too. She did cause all of this commotion, and Sasuke and the others would be victims. But you could think of it in any way, bleeeh. (: Also, YES, Ino is supposed to be mental. That's how I wanted to role in the story to be like: A sadistic, creepy, mental, torturous best friend of Sakura. _

_There was an anonymous reviewer talking about the story, "13 Reasons Why I Killed Myself". I have read that, & I had some inspiration from both the book & that story (: It's a really good one, everyone should consider reading it. I think there's a sequel too… I don't remember though. :PP_

_Another anonymous said they wanted some SasuSaku x) I know, I'm sorry for making you wait! There's some in this chappie, enjoy it when you get there. It's a flashback kind of fluff though. There can't be much love in the air when Sakura's dead, right? _

_I hope I'm not making Ino too mean, please tell me if I need to crank down her sadistic self. Even that's what she's for, please tell me if I'm just going overboard. She's suppose to be mental; her best friend died, and she could be considered as one of the reasons, seeing how she moved away from Konoha leaving Sakura in torture and pain._

DISCLAIMER; IDNONBITS!

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Sakura wiped away the last of her tears before turning to Naruto.

"Who are we headed to next?" she asked.

Naruto's grin suddenly fell, and he looked away. "Hinata-chan…" he mumbled.

Sakura nodded. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, Naruto."

Naruto looked back at her and shook his head. "It's okay. Let's go."

And the two disappeared in a poof, and once again reappeared in Hinata's room.

They saw her sitting on her bed, crying softly to herself and she looked through an album of pictures; their sophomore year pictures. Naruto nearly cringed at the sight of Hinata; she looked deathly pale, fragile, and super skinny, as if she hadn't eaten at all.

Her eyes were what really shook him. They were so empty, and ghost-like. She held no more feeling in her shy eyes, only showing grief and emptiness.

Naruto stepped towards her, wondering which picture she was looking at. He nearly broke as he saw the photo.

It was a picture of Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and himself at the prom, both couples kissing. They were so happy back then, it was like a dream.

He tried to caress her face, but his hand only went through her. He then remembered; he was dead, he was a ghost, no longer able to feel her warmth…

Naruto started to tear up, and looked away. "Sakura-chan.. I… I can't…"

Sakura turned back to Naruto, and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. Take us back to the meadow." She said softly, and Naruto obeyed without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

The two angels sat on the meadow, both in deep thought.

Sakura felt really bad; she hadn't intended for anyone to act like this, much less have Ino tell the whole world about Naruto's death. She was worried sick for Lee, and pleaded to herself that Neji wouldn't pass away like she did. The last thing she needed was Neji screaming at her in this meadow, while everyone else grieved for another loss.

Naruto kept thinking about his girlfriend, how she looked so pale and fragile, like she was about to break any second. Her empty eyes is what worried him most. He couldn't stand it; her beautiful, pearly eyes suddenly devoid of emotion, her creamy skin going white.

Sakura started to worry about everyone else; What if they kill themselves or do stupid things, like Neji and Lee? She couldn't bear to see that, regardless of who it is. She loved all her friends dearly, no matter what torture and pain they had caused her.

She thought back to what Ino said to Neji; Maybe her being dead was a good thing. If she had never killed herself, she could still be under Sasuke's cold glare, everyone's kicks and punches, and constant teasing. She was away from t hat pain now, safe from harm in the hands of Naruto.

Sakura let the wind fly past her, making her hair flow in the air. She closed her eyes and laid down, thinking of the good times with Sasuke and the others, before Naruto's death, before everything just went wrong.

* * *

"_YOU'RE WHAT!" Naruto, Ino, Lee, Kiba, and Tenten shouted. Neji and Hinata stepped back, plugging their ears._

_Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "You heard me. We're together." _

_Sakura smiled brightly, her emerald green eyes gleaming in the light. _

"_Teme, if you ever hurt her, I swear to God I will kill you, okay?" Naruto said, holding up a fist._

_Lee nodded furiously and lift his fist too. "Yes! If you lay one harmful finger on Sakura-chan, you better watch your back!"_

_Sasuke smirked. "As if you two can actually do something." _

_Everyone laughed at Naruto and Lee, who tried to fix what's left of their pride. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips, and whispered, "I love you."_

_Sakura giggled and kissed him back. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun. We'll be together forever, right?"_

_Sasuke smirked, and nodded. "Of course." _

* * *

"_Dobe, if you keep eating that fast, you'll choke and die." Sasuke said nonchalantly, eating his own ramen slowly._

_Naruto finished slurping up what was in his mouth and shouted, "SHUT UP TEME! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO EAT MORE RAMEN THAN ME!"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Is that a challenge, I hear?" _

_Hinata and Sakura widened their eyes. 'Oh no…' they thought._

"_YOU BET IT IS! WHOEVER EATS THE 20 RAMEN BOWLS FIRST WINS, LOSER HAS TO PAY FOR DINNER!" Naruto shouted._

_Sasuke smirked. "You're on."_

_Naruto grinned, and turned to the waitress. "Twenty bowls of ramen, please!"_

_The waitress nodded, and came back with six bowls, three for each of the men. They began to slurp viciously, while Sakura and Hinata cheered their boyfriends on._

_Twenty bowls later, they had a winner. _

_Sasuke walked out of Ichiraku with a proud smirk on his face, followed by a giggling Sakura and Hinata. _

"_OH, COME ON OLD MAN! I'M POOR, CAN'T YOU CUT ME SOME SLACK!" Naruto exclaimed, still in the shop._

"_STOP CALLING ME OLD MAN, AND PAY UP! YOU BOUGHT AT LEAST 44 BOWLS OF RAMEN TONIGHT!" the owner of the shop said, arguing with the hyperactive blonde._

_The arguing went on and on till Naruto finally agreed to work for the ramen shop for the next two weeks. He came out, grumbling about old men and bastards. _

"_Teme… this is all your fault! Now I have to work for two freaking weeks, with the smell of ramen taunting me! WAAAH!" Naruto whined, plopping on the couch in Hinata's house._

_Sasuke smirked as Sakura cuddled in his arms. "So you're saying it's all my fault when you're the one who offered the challenge and lost?"_

"_I-wait, what-huh-I-ah… DAMMIT!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling his hair out in frustration. _

_They all laughed the night away, with Naruto complaining being babbled about all night._

* * *

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind her and kissed her neck, making his way up to her ear, nibbling on it. She moaned in delight._

"_Hmm… Why don't we have some fun tonight, Sa-Ku-Ra?" Sasuke whispered seductively, and Sakura giggled in excitement and turned around. _

"_What kind of fun, Sa-Su-Ke?" She asked in the same tone, a smile playing on her lips. _

_Sasuke smirked and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his ripped body. He carried her up to his bedroom, and laid her on his bed. _

_They kissed passionately and heatedly, not having enough of each other, as they broke apart, Sakura whispered, "I love you…"_

_Sasuke smirked, and kissed her lips. "I love you too." _

_And the two continued their ministrations, with Sasuke showing Sakura just what kind of 'fun' he had in mind._

* * *

Sakura smiled at the memory of the two making love to each other, remembering how passionate and gentle he was. Even though he wasn't her first, it was the best sex she had yet.

She just realized that she had drifted off to sleep, slowly opening her eyes to find Naruto. She found him next to her, grinning at her as he caressed her hair. She smiled.

"So, you're feeling better now?" she asked.

Naruto's grin grew, and he nodded. "Yup! Ready for the next person!" he stood up.

Sakura laughed, and got up as well. "Yeah. Who's next?"

Naruto's grin started to fall. "You're sister, Karin."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Karin? As if she's affected."

Naruto shook his head. "No, Sakura-chan. You may be surprised at what you see. I think you should prepare yourself though. I went to see her while you were sleeping, and it wasn't pretty."

Sakura rose her eyebrows. "Really? Well then, let's go see her."

Naruto nodded, and snapped his fingers. They disappeared in a poof.

**

* * *

**

And this chappie is officially done. YEAH I'M AWESOME! GO ME!

**_Next: Karin Haruno_**

**_~Missy && The Cousins (:_**


	7. Karin Haruno: Mental

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! xP

I've been so busy with Halloween coming up, with the shirt making and the plans, ARRGH.

Band has been killing me lately, and guess what? Cheer is coming.

BUUUT, I'm not doing it for this season, I'm gonna do it for spring. Do you love me or what?

I also had slight writer's block, but my beloved friend Chelsea came up with the most AMAZING twist for me. Well, kind of.

Well enough of my ranting, here is the next chappie to Realization. :D

**

* * *

**

**Realization**

* * *

_**Normal**_

Karin stood at the top of the cliff, laughing manically. Many people below her were shouting at her to come down and stop, but she simply ignored them. Sasuke came running up to her, but Karin turned around just in time so that they stood a few feet apart.

"Take one more step, and watch me fall." Karin said in a sing-song voice, her brain officially going mental.

"Karin, just come over here. You're being stupid." Sasuke said slowly, reaching his hand out to her.

Karin just snorted. "And then what? Live with this guilt that's practically eating me from the inside? No!"

Sasuke sighed. "You're not the only one with that guilt, Karin."

Karin laughed in a crazy, mental way, making Sasuke believe she's officially gone insane. "Oh yeah? You don't have as much guilt as a person should have for her death! I was her sister Sasuke, her fucking _sister. _I just stood there, watching her get tortured, and couldn't even stop her when she went and killed herself!"

Sasuke froze, because he did just as she did. "Karin, I did the same. I loved her, you remember! I was her _boyfriend_, and I was there too when she killed herself. I have just as much guilt at you could ever have!"

"No! It's my fault, my fault only, you're just… just a.. monster!" Karin shouted, and turned around, jumping to her death.

Sasuke leaped forward to catch her, just barely getting her wrist. Karin was squirming, trying to make him let go, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. He pulled her up quickly but gently, and made sure she didn't jump off again by holding her wrist tightly.

Ino watched the scene below among the crowd below the cliff, with a disappointed look on her face. 'Pfft. Sasuke should've just left her. The stupid whore should've died. She doesn't deserve to be on earth anymore.' Ino thought, and looked around her. Everyone who received Sakura's death letter was there, except for Lee who was in a coma. 'Actually, everyone should. Fools. Now that she's dead, they finally pay attention to her. Pathetic.' And with that, she walk away.

_**

* * *

**_

1 week earlier…

_**Karin**_

Karin stood there, clutching the envelope in her hand tightly, making it wrinkle. She hadn't read the letter since a week from Ino's uprise, too depressed to even look at it. She felt she was ready for anything now, but she was utterly wrong. She took a deep breath, and read the letter Sakura left her moments after she left her, left all of them.

_

* * *

_

Karin,

_I know you may be rejoicing about my death right about now, but I hope you'll at least read this letter completely, from beginning to end. _

_Well, here it goes. _

_Karin, do you remember when we were little, when you used to be the best in everything, while I just watched in envy and awe? When you had everything I wanted, and I wanted to be just like you. You would always hug me and read me a story at night when we were 4 and 5, like the sister I've always loved and enjoyed being with. The one I looked up to and became my role model._

_Now, you're still my role model. You may not have done the greatest things, but I know the sister I've always loved is still there, deep within you. The fun, happy, caring sister you had been for most of my life. I will always love you, no matter what the things you have done to me. It all doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you are the greatest sister a little girl like me could ever have._

_I hope that you and Sasuke will work out fine in the future, and that my death wouldn't affect you guys in any way. I always see you so giddy whenever he's mentioned, and probably me bring his girlfriend was why we became so distant and cold to one another. When we broke up, you looked so… happy with him. It always hurt when I watched, but a special feeling of happiness built within me when you smiled at him, which would make my day. I would always want you to be happy, regardless of what pain I've went through._

_I hope you actually read all of this, because if you did, then I'm very happy you granted my dying wish to you: to read my last words to you._

_Karin, you are the greatest sister ever, no matter what. Nothing and no one can change that. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sakura, your sister._

* * *

Karin cried a river as she read the letter, reading it over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. She placed the letter down and screamed loud, crying like a girl who got burned. She felt so guilty, so mad at herself for treating Sakura the way she did.

It was true, she really loved her sister just as much as Sakura did, but she never had the courage to show it when Naruto died, and Sakura was accused of such a crime. She knew herself the truth about Naruto's death; she was there when Sakura was found innocent in court. She didn't want to tell the whole school though, because she was just afraid of Sasuke leaving her.

She didn't want to be related to Sakura at the time, treating her like trash and like a maid all the time. She didn't want to, but she felt the need to, because she couldn't bear being embarrassed by everyone, being called on as the sister of a murderer.

If she had been one of the very few people who supported Sakura, who protected her from everyone, she could've prevented her death. She could've prevented the scars on Sakura's back, the bruises on her legs, and the cuts on her arms. She could've prevented so much, but she didn't, all because of some silly selfish reason.

She felt so disgusted with herself, actually doing something like reject their own sister to keep their boyfriend. Karin just continued to cry, but stopped. She knew that crying wouldn't solve anything, no matter what. She looked at the letter again.

She realized that everyone that was sent a letter was related to the cause of Sakura's death, in some sort of way. She heard from a boy named Neji, who now cuts himself due to Sakura's death, that a boy named Lee was in the hospital and now in a coma for working to be strong for Sakura, in memory of her death. Lee wasn't mad at Sakura either for the cause of Naruto's death, but didn't support her because he was afraid to lose his friends.

Selfish, just like her.

She also heard that Sakura's close friend Ino, the only person who still supported Sakura, had been going around the city, mentally torturing whoever could've been the cause of Sakura's death. She even heard that she had torn up Neji's picture of him and Sakura, which led Ino to be choked by Neji.

She also heard about Naruto's girlfriend Hinata, about how she was acting like some ghost. No one had ever seen her cry ever since Sakura's death, except for when Ino revealed the truth to the world. She also heard that she was cutting sometimes with her cousin Neji, which Karin thought was utterly stupid. Cutting?

Karin stood, and walked out of her house and to the park.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura and Naruto (It's still 1 week before.)

"Where is she going?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows.

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. Probably to go die, I guess." He said casually, as if her was speaking about the weather. Naruto was eating his ramen as they floated in mid-air, watching Sakura's sister.

Sakura's eye twitched, and she knocked his ramen away, causing Naruto to cry. "Naruto, this isn't the time for ramen!"

"AWW MAN! THAT WAS THE NEWEST FLAVOR!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to retrieve the floating noodles and soup.

Sakura sighed. "Just take me to where Karin's heading, and then I'll give you some more ramen, okay?"

Naruto immediately lit up, and snapped his fingers almost instantly.

_**Karin**_

Karin walked to the park quietly, tears sliding down her cheeks. She had been thinking about everything that had occurred in the past year. She ended up in front of a playground area, but there were no children around.

Now that she thought about it, no one in the neighborhood had ever come out of their houses since Ino's uprise, with the exception of going to school and other silly things. Karin had never left her house; she stayed in her room the whole time, crying her eyes out. She didn't want to return to the school again, in fear of Ino coming back and telling the whole student body another terrifying secret.

Karin just stared at the playground area, looking specifically at the slide. An idea popped into her head, and she started to grin in a mental kind of way. She made her way over to the slide, and began to climb it. The slide was like a tube, and it was quite tall for a children's playground.

She climbed, and climbed, till she reached the top. She stood up, and looked down. She was at least 8 feet off the ground, and she looked up and shouted, "I'm getting closer, imouto-chan! Just wait!" (AN, imouto means little sister in japanese.)

She began laughed crazily, nearly slipping off the slide. She then heard someone calling out her name. she turned, and came face to face with a worried Hinata.

"Karin-san, please come down from there?" Hinata said, her voice slightly cracked. Her face looked puffy, as if she had been crying like the world was going to end. Then again, her face looked like that too.

Karin shook her head. Hinata began to panic.

"Come down, you'll hurt yourself! We can't lose another one, Karin-san." Hinata said in a pleading voice, tears sliding down her porcelain face. Karin came to believe that she hadn't cried in a long time, considering how her and Hinata barely knew each other, much less be friends. 'Lose another one…?' Karin thought, taking a look of confusion.

Hinata, sensing she didn't understand, explained. "Lee had already gotten into a car accident and was struck into a coma, and my cousin is bringing himself closer to death. Please Karin-san, get down."

Karin was finally brought back to life, and took in her surroundings. Immediately realizing that she could fall to her impending doom, she quickly and carefully climbed down the slide.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, I don't know what came over me…" I said, more to myseld though.

Hinata simple nodded, going back to her anti-social and ghost-like self. "Bye." Was all she said before leaving.

Karin followed suit, turning to walk to her own home.

And that's how it was like for Karin the following days; crying like crazy, then going to do something reckless and stupid in a mental daze, and finally snapping back to life when someone speaks to her calmly.

Everyone who had a letter from Sakura had tamed Karin in some sort of way, whether it being by words or force. They were all beginning to believe that she was going mental, probably from the loss of Sakura. They were all devastated when she had died, but she had taken the death quite hard.

Sasuke, being able to do nothing for his ex-girlfriend he didn't seem as interested in before, decided to take her to a doctor, to check her mental stability and what the hell is wrong with her. Everyone else came as well, wanting to visit Lee and see how he's doing in his comatose state.

When the doctor took a look at Karin and got some results, he had called in her parents and explained Karin's situation to everyone. Turns out Karin was mentally unstable, caused from emotional trauma. She will be admitted to a mental hospital and have a therapist for the next couple of months, and will try to get her back to normal.

Karin waved goodbye to her parents with her luggage in the other hand, and began her life as a mental patient.

**

* * *

**

END. WOOT.

Well, that was… I don't know, pleasant? I dunno. I think it was okay, the time kind of makes no sense at all though. xP

The mental stuff… I've never dealt with that kind of stuff, sorry. If that offended anyone in any way, I'M SOOOO SORRY! I don't have any knowledge on that kind of thing, please don't kill/flame me.

One more chappie left, before this arc is done (: Then we got a couple fillers, like 2-3, then we move onto Hinata's story.

I'm sure all of you have been anticipating this chappie… (:

_**Next: Sasuke Uchiha**_

~Missy (:


	8. Sasuke Uchiha: True Emotions

WOOOHOOO!

**HOLY FUDGESAUCE DUUUDE!**

_**WE GOT 100 REVIEWS! WOOOT! I LOVE YOU ALL :)**_

_**In thanks for that...**_

_**It's Sasuke time!**_

Yes, this is the very anticipated chappie you have all waited for. :D

**Just to clear things out first, this is NOT going to be the end.** I assure you, this will be about 7-10 more chappies longer. Why? Oh, you'll see. (:

As for this chappie, I'm not so sure this will exactly be as great as most of you would want. I'm going to try my best to show Sasuke's emotions, but I'm not exactly that good in making things very… detailed.

Well, whatever. Moving right along… (:

* * *

**Realization**

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke (This is exactly one week from Ino's uprise, and about two weeks from Sakura's death.)

Sasuke slowly made his way home from school, with yet another day of being drowned in guilt.

He's been doing this all week now; Going to school, not saying a word to anyone, then going back home slowly for another day of silent crying.

He closed his eyes as he walked to the same place he had been going to everyday before going home ever since Ino's uprise. He remembered the path now, and he could go there blindfolded and tied up if possible.

He's so mad at himself for being so stupid, making such silly accusations on his own girlfriend for 'killing' his best friend, then being happy when she died a year later. It feels like it's all his fault, if he didn't accuse her, if he just protected her from everyone, if they were on time at the ramen stand…

This would've never happened, and he could have Naruto by his side, ranting about the different flavors of ramen, and his girlfriend Sakura who he _loved _very much on his other side, smiling with happiness.

But no, he _had _to go and accuse her of killing Naruto, and he just _had _to torture her into making her kill herself.

If he didn't do all of that, they could still be alive.

But no, they're not alive, they're dead, the two most important people he ever had in his life.

They were gone.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

Oh how he wished he could go back in time and change it all, he would kill for that.

He had lost everything now; his family, his best friend, his girlfriend, his friends…

He's going to lose his mind very soon as well.

Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes and could've melted at that point.

There it was, the two graves of the two most important people in his life, the people who had opened something within him, something special. A special bond just for the three of them, the two people he loved most in his life.

Sakura and Naruto's grave, placed right next to each other.

Holding back the tears that were swelling up in his onyx eyes, he stepped toward the graves and kneeled right in the middle of the two, where there was a huge space fit for someone else.

Him, possibly.

But he doubted Sakura wanted to be buried right next to the man who caused her death.

He closed his eyes, and prayed a silent prayer to his best friends, like always.

After he was finished he stood, let one tear slide from his face, and made his way home.

_**Sakura and Naruto**_

* * *

'Dobe, Sakura, I hope you're both doing fine up there in heaven, it's where you guys belong. I'm so, so sorry for everything, I wish I could do something to take it back, to have you guys here right next to me. I love you both, and don't forget that.' Sasuke's prayer echoed in their heads, as Sakura began crying in Naruto shoulder as Naruto held her tight, trying to not cry himself.

"Stupid teme… saying he loves me…" Naruto whispered, as Sakura cried even harder.

"Please Sasuke-kun, don't do something stupid…" Sakura said in a pleading voice as she watched Sasuke enter his house.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and came across a sight that made Sakura just want to come back to life and hug him tight.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke

I entered my house, and sat on the couch. I stared ahead, and saw a very familiar-looking letter sitting on the coffee table.

'It's Sakura's letter…' Sasuke thought, and pondered if he should open and read it.

He hadn't read the letter at all since everything that had occurred, he was just too mad and depressed to even touch it. Karin was the same as him, not even looking at it.

Thinking of Karin, he remembered that she turned out a mental maniac ever since Sakura's death. She was lunatic, doing crazy stunts and tricks as if she wanted to die laughing and smiling. He had stopped her from doing a couple things in the last week, and when he, and everyone else, couldn't take it anymore, we sent her to the hospital, which landed her into a mental facility for mental patients.

Everyone else was reacting badly to Sakura's death, too. Lee was currently in a coma from a car accident, Neji is cutting and destroying whatever is in front of him, Hinata is acting like some ghost, and Ino being a sadistic mad-woman to everyone who had hurt Sakura.

Except him.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over and took the letter, opening it carefully and reading it slowly.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke-kun,

_Well, I don't know what to say to you anymore. I just hope you will read this letter until the end, in hopes that you will feel some sympathy for me. _

_It's been a whole year, Sasuke. Naruto's death… it was hard for all of us. Not just you and Hinata, but me too. We had just lost a best friend of ours, and we wouldn't be seeing him in a long time._

_Now, I should be reuniting with him shortly, watching him eat ramen like the pig he is. _

_I really hope you'll come to realize the truth about his death, and that it wasn't me who killed him. Because really, Naruto was the bestest friend we could ever have. If I could, I would ask God to bring him back to life in exchange of my own, just to make you happy. I owe you that for the years of being together, making me happy and bubbly._

_I can hear you downstairs right now, socializing with my parents. You also came upstairs with Karin about an half an hour ago, and I could hear the moans and groans from her room. You guys then went back downstairs to socialize once again._

_I can't help but wonder why you broke your promise to me. Do you remember that promise? _

_If you don't, I do._

_Do you remember the night we first made love to each other? That was about two months before Naruto's death, I remember it just perfectly; I was sitting on your lap while we watched some romantic comedy in your living room, and you were nuzzling my neck, whispering so many things that turned me on. After sharing a kiss, we ventured towards your room for a very eventful night._

_That night, you told me that you loved me with all your heart, and you'll always protect me. You wanted to marry me, have your babies, and have us die together in a last embrace. You said you would only deflower me, and me only. That was our last promise._

_And now, it just broke a couple minutes ago._

_You've broken every single promise you promised me, with that cold heart of yours that I tried best to melt. I believed I did, but the night you accused me of killing Naruto just proved that I did nothing. _

_I really believed that you loved me, Sasuke. I guess I was wrong, because after Naruto's death, you beated me till I was unable to move, and tortured me till I screamed my ass off. I was so hurt, and so was the child within me._

_Yes, I was pregnant with your child, and I miscarried three months after carrying the poor innocent child. _

_What was the cause of that miscarriage? Well, I hope you remember the day I screamed to you that it wasn't my fault Naruto died, set exactly one month after his death. You became furious at me, and punched me into the stomach and I flew to the fall. I screamed, asking for your help, but you just smirked at me and walked away._

_That moment, when I called for your help, was when we lost our child. _

_I never told you because you never seemed to care at the point, and that's when I began to question my existence on this world. No one was there to save me from my own death, so I simply decided to end it. _

_Right here, right now. _

_It didn't really matter anyways, I was already dead inside. I was simply a shell this whole time, waiting for the right moment to die._

_I really hope you live a happy life, Sasuke-kun. Make my sister happy, she will need it when I die, but then again she might not. Don't do anything stupid. I hope you are happy that I'm right about to die, and you've gotten what you wanted._

_Afterall, didn't you want me dead?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

* * *

Sasuke felt like his whole heart was ripped out of his body, and no longer felt alive. He was the true cause of it all, the cause of her pain. He was the center of it, and it was all his fault that she was dead now, along with his child.

Along with his _fucking _child.

If he didn't make that stupid accusation, and if he just came on time to the ramen stand instead of stopping by a bookstore to check something, none of this would've happened.

He could have Sakura right next to him right now, and a baby boy or girl in his hands at this very moment.

But no, he decided to ruin both his and her life by a stupid accusation.

Oh how he hates himself right now.

He didn't care about his stupid Uchiha pride anymore, or if anyone saw him at this very moment. He let all his emotions come out, starting from sorrow, to guilt, to anger.

He cried like the world was going to end, and hit the wall so hard it made a dent. He lost everything he loved, everything worth importance in his life.

All because of him.

He screamed and kicked and punched, with tears continuing to spill out of his eyes. When he became restless, he laid down on his couch.

He closed his eyes to stop his tears, but they just kept coming. He remember that this couch was where they first started to make love to each other, when they had their first kiss, first make-out, first everything…

And now it's all gone, and he was alone.

All alone.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura and Naruto

"Naruto, we have to do something!" Sakura said as she cried, watching Sasuke punch his wall and kick his coffee table, her letter placed quite neatly on the floor.

Naruto had an expression that looked sorrowful. "I wish I could do something too, but there's nothing we can do. I can only show you what happens to them after you death."

Sakura had tears coming down even more, and looked at him hopefully. "There has to be something, Naruto…"

Naruto hugged her. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I or you can do, we're only angels, not gods…"

**

* * *

**

DONEEE. :D

I hope that turned out okay for you guys, I tried my best. xP

I've already started on the next chappie, so it should be out within the next couple of days.

Can you guys please read my possible stories on my profile? I don't know which ones to do, and if it'll turn out okay.

We're done with our first arc! YAY!

The next couple of chappies coming in will involve a lot of Sakura action. WOOT!

Also, I have to include Hinata's POV in, something I skipped earlier since Naruto couldn't handle it. It will be the very first POV coming, and then everyone else's POV will be played once again.

That made no sense, but whatever. :D

* * *

_**Next: It's Everyone's Lives At Stake**_

~Missy (:


	9. Deeds For A Monster

OH MY CEREAL!

I think I'm going to cry.

You guys are so amazing! I can't believe this story has been so freaking successful (:

Whoo, I might cry… haha. (:

I see that everyone is very… surprised at my little preggo thingy. Heehee.

Someone said that this would be all a dream? Well, nooo. Sadly, it's not. I wanted everyone to face reality, not a fantasy. Because really, something like this could actually happen to someone. I've actually seen something like this happen; to my best friend about a couple months ago.

This fic will end as a happy one, I assure you this now. Hinata POV will be quite emotional, it will have a lot of naruxhina in it. You barely see sakura in that chappie.

Speaking of it, her POV will finally be in the next one, yay!

Oooh, I have bad news for everyone.

See, I have a grandpa with lung cancer, and I'm visiting him from wed.-sun., so I might not be able to update.

MIGHT.

If they have internet at the hotel, speaking of which is in VEGAS!, then I just might be able to update 1 or 2 chappies. I'll be busy, enjoying my vacation from a hellhole called school. :D

Well, enough about me. Here's the next chappie of Realization.

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Normal**_

_One month later_

Sasuke and Hinata were walking towards Lee's room in a very quiet manner. Tenten called them here, saying there was something important the doctor was going to tell them about Lee's condition.

Hinata looked as pale as ever, and she was ever so quiet. She looked skinnier than she was before, being she was anorexic now. she could resemble a ghost, if you really thought about it.

Sasuke looked similar to her as well. He was super pale, and he had bags under his eyes. He slightly smelled like alcohol, and had a few cuts on his wrists. He was skinnier than usual as well, but he still eats unlike Hinata.

When they came across Ino and Neji sitting in the waiting room, they weren't in such a great condition either. Neji looked horrible, as if he was about to pass out any second. He was wearing wristbands to cover up the scars on his wrist, but you could still see some other cuts on his forarms. He had bags under his eyes like Sasuke, looking broken and lost. He was very distant and grumpy now, and nearly killed Ino is the last couple of weeks.

Ino hadn't really changed much in appearance, except for the evil smirk that was playing in her lips. She was glaring at Neji, until she saw Sasuke and Hinata and glared at them. Ino became very sadistic and down right cruel over the month, and not just to people who hurt Sakura, who died almost a month and a half ago. She's cruel to everyone now, even little children.

Tenten was the only one here that wasn't screwed up, but she was still drowned in guilt like everyone else in the school. She stood up when she saw Hinata and Sasuke, and gave Hinata a hug. She pulled back quickly, seeing how Hinata's skin was icy cold and she didn't even acknowledge Tenten. She just stood there, staring at her.

It was a tense and awkward moment, and the doctor just came in at the right time. Tenten spoke first.

"So doctor, what's wrong with Lee? Is he fine?" Tenten asked, slight worry in her eyes.

The doctor shook his head, attracting everyone's attention. "He's losing the possibility of waking up from his comatose state, as if he has no reason to live anymore. Most of wounds are okay now, but his will to live is the only thing that could keep him alive, but his will is fading."

Tenten began to cry, as everyone else but Ino began to fall into a pool of guilt once again.

Ino began to speak now. "How's our little mental redhead?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard and flipped a couple pages. "She's not doing that great, she barely progressed since the time you brought her in. we're losing hope, but we're doing everything we can to help her. Right now, we have to strap her to her bed and lock her door so she won't try to leave and do something stupid. You may visit her if you like."

Ino snorted. "No thanks. I have no interest in those who wish to make stupid decisions."

Everyone glared at her, but she simply gave a smirk. "I'll be in the hospital café if anyone needs me, oh but I doubt it."

And the ever-so-sadistic blonde turned and left, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. Tenten sighed.

"I'm hungry, so I'll be heading down there too. Are you coming guys?" Tenten asked, giving everyone a glance.

"I'm going to go see Karin." Sasuke spoke quietly.

"I'm hungry." Neji said, a little harsh for his liking.

Hinata simply stood there, motionless.

Tenten nodded, and pulled Neji up. He had been dizzy and unstable since Ino's uprise a month ago, and is now taking care of him. When Neji finally steadied, they started walking down the hall, leaving Sasuke, Hinata, and the doctor alone.

Hinata simply glanced at the doctor, before turning the same direction she came from and walked back home. Sasuke sighed, and looked up at the doctor.

"What room?" he asked.

The doctor checked his clipboard. "Room 217, fifth floor."

Sasuke nodded, and made his way over to that room.

* * *

When he entered Karin's hospital room, what the doctor said was very much true.

Karin was clearly strapped, her arms, legs, and main body was bounded down and blindfolded. Her red hair was sprawled all across her pillow, and she was gagged. She was screaming, or at least trying to, struggling like there was a killer on the loose.

Sasuke walked over to her and called her name in a soft tone. "Karin."

Said girl stopped moving, and stayed deathly still. Sasuke reached over and pulled off the blindfold and mask on her face, so that she could speak and see him. He came to find her clenching her teeth and sharp eyes, glaring at him.

"What do you want, Sasuke." She spat out with malice, as if his name was some kind of curse.

Sasuke was surprised at her attitude towards him, considering how she was infatuated with him only months ago. "I'm here to check on you."

Karin rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him. "You have no need to."

"Yes, I do. You're sister told me-"

"SHUT UP!" Karin screeched in horror, her eyes shut tight and her balled fist turning white.

Sasuke widened his eyes, and looked down. "You know, you're not the only one guilty."

Karin remained silent.

"I was so in love with her, Karin. She was perfect in my eyes, like an angel who lost her wings."

"She's an angel now." Karin murmured, slowly relaxing.

Sasuke had a ghost of a smile on his face, as he remembered the days where he was with Sakura, when he was truly happy.

Both of the screwed up teenagers began to reminisce the times when Sakura and Naruto were still here, with a couple of smirks and smiles along the way. Sasuke could easily admit now that he indeed missed her a lot and loved her with every molecule in his body, regardless of his fallen pride. He had nothing else to lose now, so he simply didn't care.

"Hmm, such a pity you guys didn't think of her like this earlier." A cruel voice said behind them. They both focused their attention on Ino, who had a evil grin on her face. Ino stepped into the room, but Sasuke immediately stood up, glaring at her.

Ino put her hands up in defense. "I'm not here to do anything to Karin. I just simply want to talk to you, Sasuke-_kun._" She said in a sweet voice, but when she said his name it was with pure disgust.

Sasuke was hesitant. He was told by everyone that Ino tortured all who hurt Sakura, directly or indirectly, making all of them become a screwed up mess. He didn't want to be like that again; the first few weeks of Sakura's death was absolutely terrible for him, knowing now that he had killed his own unborn child. He was able to hide his emotions again after a while, but was still torn and crushed in the inside, crying his onyx orbs out until there was no water left to cry.

Karin and himself were the only ones who haven't been tortured yet, but he felt that Ino didn't bother with Karin, since the redhead was suffering enough mental trauma for one person. That would only leave him.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "No." he said.

Ino's smirk grew, and she took a step forward. "What are you, afraid to talk to a blonde chick like me? I'm disappointed, I really thought all Uchihas were tough. Guess not."

Sasuke began to growl. "Fine. Outside." He said through clenched teeth.

Ino inwardly cackled. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

Ino made her way out of the door, and Sasuke followed her. They both walked the corridors of the hospital in silence, which made Sasuke uncomfortable. He was silent in the past, but it was the present now. So many things have occurred to him, and he's changed a lot over the past few months, or even years.

For one, he's actually cutting and drinking alcohol to rid of the guilt in his heart. He never thought he would ever do those things in life, but in the end he did. He didn't feel any happiness, or any spark of life within him. He felt so empty, so _alone_. He lost the one girl he really cared about, his energetic best friend, and a child he could have in his hands right now.

He inwardly cringed. Thinking about that child that Sakura had carried made him feel like a murderer, and when he really thought about it, he had killed Sakura and Naruto too. If he just came in time at the ramen stand, Naruto could've been saved by those gang members. Sakura could still be here, standing next to him, if he hadn't accused her of false assumptions. He could have a child, if he hadn't punched Sakura.

If only he was at the ramen stand…

He could've saved so many lives.

Naruto and Sakura would be alive, and Karin would not be in the position she is now. Lee could be up and running like the freak he is, and Neji could stay as his stoic self rather than the destructive grumpy person he is now. Ino would still be in America as her happy and loud self, and Hinata would have color in her skin and life in her eyes.

This wasn't even Hinata's fault, either. Sasuke had tried to convince her that everything was all her doing, but the pale girl simply screamed like she was on fire and ran away, which normally scared Sasuke shitless. He remembered the night of Naruto's death, and how Hinata kept pulling Sasuke to the ramen stand, eager to see Naruto. Sasuke would always smirk when she did that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ino stop, and realized they were in the park. He didn't even know they exited the hospital.

Ino turned to him, and just stared at him. No emotion, no feeling at all, just simply stared at him.

Sasuke eventually got annoyed at her quietness and her staring at him. "Would you quit it?" he snapped out.

Ino then started to grin. "Finally you decided to speak up."

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, making it more like a statement than a question.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to talk about Sakura with you, that's all." She said nonchalantly, turning back around and began walking again.

Sasuke winced when she said her name; he hadn't heard anyone speak Sakura's name since Ino came back, as if her name was tabooed.

Sasuke followed her.

They kept walking and walking, and Sasuke was getting restless. He wanted to know where this woman was taking her, and very soon. He didn't want to waste his time with some sadistic woman who has the intent to kill him in his lifetime.

Ino finally stopped, and he could seeing her slightly shaking as she stared at something in front of her. He turned his gaze on what she was looking at, and felt his world tumble down again.

She had taken him to their graves.

The people he loved, Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke felt anger swell up within him. He had stopped coming to their graves after he had read the letter Sakura addressed to him, because he just couldn't take the pain of seeing any part of her again. Then of course, the letter still rested on the floor, laid upside down, along with the destroyed things. He had never cleaned up the mess, being too lazy and too depressed.

"Sasuke." Ino said.

Said man looked up at her, and came to meet her eyes, which were slightly filled with anger.

"Hn."

Ino began to grin, in her own little sadistic way. Sasuke knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

"According to my knowledge, you haven't visited their graves in about a month. Why so?" she asked in an innocent voice, but the grin on her face deemed otherwise.

"I don't need to tell you anything." He spat out, glaring at her.

Ino started laughing. "Oh, you don't need to. I already know."

Sasuke looked at her, shocked. Ino, who caught the expression, began to grin again.

"Remember that I was her best friend. I know absolutely everything there is to know." She said, and her plan began to kick in.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked slowly bracing himself.

Ino inwardly grin like the sadistic maniac she was, knowing that Sasuke had just fallen into her trap.

"Oh, just that Sakura was pregnant with your child. Did you know it was going to be a boy? Technology today continues to amaze me, being able to see the gender in a mere three and a half weeks. His name was going to be Hiroki…"

Sasuke felt something sharp hit his chest. A boy, she was going to have. And she had a name planned for him. Hiroki. That was the name he had always wanted to call his child when he got older, and her remembered he only told Sakura of this.

"I also know that you stopped by at a bookstore the night of your little blonde friend's death, even though Hinata desperately wanted to go quickly."

When she saw his shocked expression once again, she laughed.

"My dad's a cop, Sasuke. There are security cameras all around this city, and there's even one around us right now. I disabled it though." She said, pointing at a pole a couple meters from them.

Sasuke remained silent.

Ino began to smirk. "You know, I was actually blaming Lee on all of this. Afterall, I felt that everything was his fault. If he just accepted the invite to eat ramen, our two best friends could still be standing right here, with a little baby in one of their hands."

Sasuke tensed, not knowing where this is going to lead.

Ino turned toward Sakura's grave, looking at it sympathetically. "this could my fault, too. If I had stayed in Japan with her, she could still be here. I could've protected her from the likes of you." She said softly, kneeling down to feel in engravements of Sakura's name in the tombstone.

"Sometimes, I think that her death was something good." Ino said, getting back up.

Sasuke's eyes began to flare with anger. "What do you mean by that?" he hissed.

Ino turned to him and smirked. "I mean, if Sakura was actually still here, do you think she would be treated with respect around here? Please, if I hadn't told any of you about what really happened the night Naruto died, the whole school would still be having daily parties about her death. If no one was going to listen to her alive, might as well listen to her when she's dead."

Sasuke fell silent, taking in the new information. It was true, what she said. Maybe this was a good thing. But it didn't feel like it.

"Of course, I don't think of this as a good thing. I'm far from it, and everyone is now. I feel every single person should be tortured if they hurt Sakura in anyway possibly, physically and mentally. Especially to those who hurt her the most, those who were most involved in her death."

Ino began to smirk, and stepped towards Sasuke.

"I've already taken care of many people, actually. Lee is in a coma now, something he deserves for being selfish. Neji is cutting the life from him, which brings me a smile everyday. Karin had already tortured herself enough, just seeing the bitch squirm on the hospital bed brings me the feeling of life. Hinata doesn't deserve anything though, she was completely innocent. Everyone was guilty for the things they did to Sakura, but there was one certain person who hurt her the most, in all ways possible."

Sasuke looked at her, fearing what she was going to say next.

"That person, is you Sasuke. You were the biggest monster I have ever seen in my life, and I'm sure everyone agrees with me. You could've saved Naruto and Sakura's life, and you could even have little Hiroki in your arms right now. Lee wouldn't be in a coma, Hinata would be brought back into the real world, Neji would be the same-"

"Shut up, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP!**" Sasuke screamed, covering his ears and falling to his knees, his eyes shut tight.

Ino began to cackle. She stepped toward him and lifted his chin so she could meet his eyes. They slowly opened to face Ino's blue orbs, which were filled with anger, sorrow, and entertainment at the same time.

"Face it Uchiha. This was all your fault. _All of it._" Ino hissed, shoved him away, and walked away.

Sasuke laid on the grass in pain, tears cascading down his cheeks. It hurt so much, he just wanted Sakura and Naruto with him. Just to see them once, make sure they're fine and that they forgive him for his crimes towards Sakura, he would be okay.

* * *

_**Sakura & Naruto**_

"Naruto, please there has to be something we can do! Anything, just anything…" Sakura pleaded to her best friend, tears spilling from her eyes.

Naruto could only look at her with a sad expression. He wanted to help too, but he didn't know how.

"Naruto, _come on_. Please. I didn't want this, I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted everyone to live happily, not like this! I don't want everyone to end up like me, please, Naruto…" Sakura said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I want to heal Lee and Karin, and help everyone out of depression. Come on Naruto, please think of something! Do it for me, or Hinata! Do it for her, you love her…"

Naruto shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to think of Hinata. When he had last saw him, he saw her crying and screaming. He hated seeing her crying, and felt he need to just hug her tight and tell her it was okay.

"I don't know, there's nothing… we only follow what the Kage says." Naruto said softly, hugging Sakura.

Sakura stopped crying, and looked up at Naruto. "Kage? Who's that?"

Naruto pulled away so he could completely face her. "Kage, the ruler of the heavens. God rules it too, but he's so busy doing other things so the Kage is in charge of all souls, spirits, angels, and demons. Our Kage currently is a blonde girl with really big boobs, and she holds all healing power in all of the world."

Sakura widened her eyes, and formulated a plan in her head. "Take me to see her." She said confidently.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Sakura-chan, we can't, unless it's urgent and important."

"This is urgent and important! Our friends are probably going to end up killing themselves if we let this continue on, Naruto! They may have done bad things to me, but I still care for them. I can't stand watching all of them just go off and do these stupid things, it's just as painful as when I was alive!" she shouted at him, ready to cry again.

Naruto wanted to help too, but he doubted the Kage would do anything about this. But, seeing how she was so desperate to do something, he nodded and snapped his fingers.

* * *

The two angels appeared in front of a big, golden double doors, with two people in front of it. Sakura rushed over to the two guards.

"Excuse me, but will you please let me in? it's important." Sakura said in a pleading voice.

The guards just looked at her, and one of them spoke up. "Tell us your reasoning for seeing the Kage, and we might let you in."

Sakura bit her lip. "It's regarding my friends, they-"

"Don't even bother, little one. The Kage will do no such favor to some newbie angel." The guard said, cutting her off.

Sakura glared at him. "If this problem is not fixed, you will be seeing a lot more angels around here."

The guards looked surprised, and looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a voice boomed from above them.

"Let them in, guys. I want to hear this." A female voice said.

The guards widened their eyes, but moved away from Sakura's path. Naruto was surprised they actually let her in, it was quite rare.

The golden doors opened slowly, and bright light was emitted from it. Both squinting their eyes, they flew into the bright room.

When they entered, they were instantly transported to an office, and blonde woman in pigtails and really big boobs stood before them, her arms crossed.

"My name is Tsunade. Speak up." The woman said firmly.

Sakura stepped forward, and cleared her throat. "I'm here to ask you of a favor, Tsunade-sama. It is very important that it is granted."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow at her. "How so, little one? You've just became an angel about a months ago."

Sakura looked into Tsunade's honey brown eyes. "My friends, they're in a big mess. After my death, they had done so many things they will regret and… I really want to help them."

Tsuande let out a snort. "You really think I will help you? There are millions of angels who want me to help them, but I have refused each and every one of them. What makes your situation any different?"

"Because I love them, Tsunade-sama. They may have treated me badly when I was still with them, but I do not wish for them to get hurt because of me. I don't want them to make the same mistake as me, killing myself. I want them to live a happily and long life, and I will not stop until I am able to help them." Sakura said firmly, looking at her right in the eye.

Tsunade was surprised at her words. She had never heard anyone say that to her, much less tell her off. She felt pity for this girl, yes. She read her profile from when she was alive, and she had good reasoning to kill herself. Tsunade normally never even speaks to suicide angels, and sometimes turns them into demons.

"What help do you need?" Tsunade asked slowly. She watched as the pink rosette's face light up, along with one of her favorite angels, Naruto.

"I want to help bring my friend Lee back into consciousness, he's been in a coma for so long and he's dying too. My sister Karin is also going mental, and I want to get her head straight… also I want to be able to talk to a couple others personally, if that's okay." Sakura said, extremely happy she was granted the power to help her friends.

It was a large request, Tsunade noticed. But she wanted to help this girl. "Very well then. You will be visible to any alive human being as long as you drink this holy water. I will transfer my healing powers to you right now if you wish, just give me your hand." She said, holding out a bottle of holy water out to her.

Sakura squealed, and hugged Tsunade tight, surprising her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best ever, I love you so much, thank you for helping me, thank you soo much-"

"It's okay there girlie, calm down! It's fine, I really want to help you." Tsunade said, smiling.

Naruto jumped up and joined Sakura as she hugged Tsunade, making Tsunade roll her eyes. After a moment of embracing each other, Tsunade began the process of transferring her healing ability to Sakura.

'I can help them now… but first things first, I need to help Hinata.' Sakura thought, her hand glowing with healing chakra and her angelic body feeling so much more powerful.

**

* * *

**

I AM DONNEEE!

Whoo, that was LONG.

Well, I wanted it like that anyways. I haven't had a long chappie since Ino's chappie. Ahaha.

So you now know what you're going to be seeing in the next couple of chappies. Yay!

I'm assuming this is the climax, I dunno. Ahahaha.

My upcoming story, Place You Trust In Me, will be posted very very soon. I was just excited to start it, and the plot wouldn't get out of my head, so I just had to write the first chappie. Can everyone please read it when it goes up and review? :D

Speaking of reviews, let's try to make 150! :DD

_**Next: Hinata Hyuuga**_

~Missy (:


	10. Hinata Hyuuga: Innocent Souls

Yay! Reviews, reviews… :)

Thank you everyone for fulfilling my wishes! We're almost at 150, so can you guys give me 20 reviews?

Okay, to those I PMed, I lied. This chappie is coming out TODAY, I just couldn't help it. I love you all so much.

This is Hinata's POV, FINALLY RIGHT! She's not as important, but we're going to put some NaruxHina fluffies in here. It's going to be very touching. Hahaha.

Enjoy everyone! :)

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Sakura & Naruto**_

When Tsunade was finished transferring her powers, Sakura felt like a new person.

Even though she was dead now and an angel, she had never felt so alive in her life. She felt she was able to do anything now, and she will whatever she can to set everyone straight. She just had to.

"Sakura-chan, you ready to go?" Naruto asked, excited.

Sakura was about to reply, when Tsunade spoke. "I have something to show Sakura before you leave. It's very important and special Naruto, so you should go on first."

Naruto looked confused at first, but when he noticed that it was for Sakura only, he understood what it was. "Okay, granny! I'll come get you in a bit, okay Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan first."

Sakura nodded, and Naruto disappeared in a poof. She turned to Tsunade. "What do you need to show me?"

Tsunade gave her a smile. "Come, follow me."

And Tsunade snapped her fingers, and they ended up in front of a big white door, much like golden doors Sakura and Naruto went through earlier. Tsunade led her to the door.

"This room right here," she gestured to the door "Is where innocent souls end up."

Sakura nodded slowly, still confused. Tsunade simply smiled and knocked on the door.

A small girl emerged from the door, with a small smile on her face. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Allow me and Sakura Haruno to enter and see Hiroki Haruno, please." Tsunade stated, and Sakura widened her eyes.

'Hiroki… Haruno? My baby…' Sakura thought, as she rushed in as soon as the small girl opened the door completely.

"Follow me please." The girl said with a smile, and she led them inside.

The room was filled with children actually, and there were some old people around here. When they said innocent souls, they mean it. Sakura remembered that the small girl died in a car accident months ago, died instantly upon impact.

They kept going through the room, until they reached a certain door that said 'HIROKI HARUNO' across the middle of it.

"This is where that baby resides. Enjoy." The girl said, and flew off into the crowds of children.

"My… baby… is in.. there?" Sakura said, trying to form words as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Tsunade nodded, and opened the door. They entered, and Sakura realized that this room was completely empty, except for some floating blue thing in the middle.

"Where's my baby?" Sakura asked, looking around.

Tsunade let out a bark of laughter. "Sakura, look closely, and you'll see him quite perfectly."

Sakura nodded, and slowly looked around. When she came face to face with the floating blue orb, she looked at it closely. When the orb started to fly around her, she realized that this was her child.

"Hiroki!" Sakura said, holding the orb. She caressed it softly.

"Mommy has always wanted to see you… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, but I'm sure daddy is sorry too. I know that he would've loved you if he knew.." she whispered to the orb in her hands.

Tsunade smiled softly. "Sakura, I hope that you'll take him on your journey."

Sakura turned around with widened eyes. "What? Take him?"

Tsunade nodded. "You might need him in the future when you come face to face with the father of that soul."

"Can I really take him?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Tsunade laughed lightly. "Yes, of course."

Sakura squealed and hugged Tsunade again, grateful for the many things given to her.

Their embrace was stopped short when Naruto appeared, a scared and worried look across his face. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan is in trouble! We need to get back to Earth, quickly!"

Sakura widened her eyes, and nodded. She put Hiroki in the small pouch Tsunade gave her for the holy water, and Naruto snapped his fingers almost immediately.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto appeared in the Hyuuga mansion, specifically Hinata's room. What Sakura saw Hinata doing simply horrified her. Before Sakura could even react, Naruto snatched the holy water and took a gulpful.

Hinata has a knife in her hand, pointed right at her heart. She was about to end her life right then and there, when she heard the a loud voice she hadn't heard in years.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata looked up, and saw Naruto in an orange shirt and white pants, descending down with a pair of wings on his back. She stared, horrified.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said in disbelief.

Naruto nodded, and pulled the night away from here. "Hinata-chan, what on earth were you thinking! Trying to kill yourself? Have you become stupid ever since I died!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no! I… Naruto-kun, is that really you?" she asked, reaching out to caress his face. Her heart was ripped into pieces when her hand simply went though him.

Naruto had a sad expression on his face. "Hinata-chan, I'm not alive. You can't touch me until you become an angel too."

Hinata looked at him, tears falling down her face. Naruto tried to handle it, but he couldn't. he shut his eyes tight as tears fell down his face. "Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to cry…"

Hinata shook her head, and retreated her hand. "How… how am I able to see you?"

"Holy water." Another voice said, and Hinata looked up to see Sakura in a light pink dress and a piar of wings like Naruto's coming down to see her, a bright smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for everything I did, I didn't-" Hinata sputtered out immediately.

"Hinata! Calm down. I forgive you. I think you had enough torture in your life." Sakura said, giving her a gentle smile.

Hinata looked unconvinced. "No! Everything was my fault, all of it was! I don't deserve to live anymore, and I… I just miss you both, I didn't want to lose you… I'm so sorry…" she said, more tears falling out.

"Hinata, don't blame yourself for what happened. None of this was your fault." Naruto said, finally able to stop crying.

"No… It was my fault. If I just stopped Sasuke from going into the bookstore, we could've gotten there on time, and you both woudn't be dead!" Hinata shouted.

Sakura and Naruto shook their heads. "No, you're wrong, Hinata. This was no one's fault; it just happened. Don't put yourself at fault here." Sakura said.

Hinata wiped away her tears. "Are you sure? We treated you like crap, Sakura-chan. You shouldn't forgive us."

Sakura laughed lightly. "I shouldn't forgive you, but I already did. Even though you treated me like crap, you are all my closest friends, regardless of what you did."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Hinata-chan, don't you dare try to kill yourself again, because I will never forgive you." Naruto said seriously, looking at her with angry eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you guys so much… life has never been the same anymore." Hinata said.

"Then make it a new life, Hinata-chan! Start fresh, and don't dwell into the past. We'll always be here when you die, waiting for you." Naruto said happily.

"But everyone is so… fucked up. Have you seen any of us lately?" Hinata said.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "We've been watching, and just couldn't take it anymore. So I've decided to help you all, starting with you." Sakura said, a smile on her face.

Hinata smiled, and turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gave her a huge grin. "I love you, Hinata-chan, please don't worry me like that again. I just might go crazy if you risked your life just to be with us."

Hinata began to cry again. "I missed you so much, I love you too. You'll always be waiting for me, right? Both of you?"

They nodded with a big smile. "Always." They said in unison.

"Hinata, who are you talking to?" a grumpy voice said behind the door.

Before Sakura and Naruto could react, the door was slammed open by a pissed Neji, whose expression turned from annoyance into shock.

**

* * *

**

Done! :DD

Sorry for the cliffie guys. :PP

Uhm, yeah. So you now know who's next. Neji, of course!

Everyone else's POV might be a bit boring, because it's just them talking to Sakura and Naruto pretty much. The only one close to being really sad would be Sasuke's POV, but that's not happening anytime soon. :DD

I got the Hiroki idea from one of reviewers, kudos to you my friend.

Next chappie will be up… I dunno. xP Sometime soon.

The 1st chappie for my new story is up, please go and read and review it! I don't know whether or not to continue. And that's what reviews are for! :DD

~Missy (:


	11. Neji Hyuuga: Forgiveness

I get to go shopping today. YAY. :DD

Best part of today? I'M GOING TO CIRCUS CIRCUS FOOOOLS. :DD

**Yes! So if **_**YOU**_** live in Nevada, Las Vegas specifically, && you go to Circur Circus Adventure Dome today, there is a one in a milliom chance I will see you. :DD**

**If you can find a really short asian with super duper long dark brown hair wearing jeans and black boots, wave hi to your beloved author! :DD **

**I mean this too. Seriously, wave! If you do, I'll give you a high five. Just remember I'm probably younger than you think. X)**

I was anxious to get this booger out, so I'm typing it up while I'm waiting for my freaking parents to get ready. Heehee.

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Normal**_

"S-Sak-" Neji tried to say, but the words just couldn't come out of his mouth. He simply stood there with a dumbstruck expression, mouth wide open and pearl eyes like saucers.

Hinata stood there frozen, unknown of how her cousin will react to seeingthe causes of his sorrow. Sakura was trying to suppress the anger building within her, she was shaking as floated in mid-air. Naruto, completely blind to the tension, smiled and waved to Neji.

"Hey man!" Naruto said happily, waving his hand like a maniac, with the other hand behind his back.

Neji snapped out of his trance when he heard the floating people speak, and slightly waved back, unsure of everything. "Is this another hallucination of mine?" he whispered to Hinata.

Hinata's mouth slightly curved into a smile. "Nope. I see them too."

"Then both of us must be hallucinating!" Neji snapped, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Naruto's smile faded. "Dude, it really is me! I'm angel, see? Look at me!" Naruto pretended to swim in the air, and tried to make his wings flap.

"Naruto, quit it." Sakura said, and you could hear the anger in her voice. But the anger wasn't directed towards him, but Neji.

Naruto stopped and pouted. "Oh come on, Sakura-chan! You always laughed when I did that. "

"Now's not the time to laugh, Naruto. We have something at hand." Sakura said firmly.

"You guys… are real?" Neji said, who was still in shock.

Sakura snorted. "What do you think, Neji? Need to cut a little bit more to face reality?"

Neji widened his eyes at what she said. She always adds the suffix –kun after his name, it's almost rare that she doesn't. Before he could ask how she knew he cutted, she replied for him.

"Neji, I've been watching you and everyone else this whole time. I've _seen _you make the same mistake I did, over and over till you passed out. Plus, I can perfectly see your scars with my angel eyes." Sakura said, her anger flaring again.

"Sakura, let me explain-"

"No. I don't want to hear your fucking explanation." Sakura spat, the Hyuugas.

Naruto floated over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, let's go somewhere else. This might get yucky. Your room?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure."

And Naruto disappeared, and Hinata walked out of the room quietly, and Sakura and Neji didn't notice.

"Neji, I can't believe you! Why the _hell _did you go off and starting cutting? Did you not learn from my mistake?" Sakura nearly shouted, her fists clenched.

"I…" Neji was at a loss of words, for once.

Sakura snorted. "You what? Missed me? Felt so guilty when Ino told you what really happened and just went off and started to cut? I'm starting to like what Ino's doing now." Sakura spat.

"….." Neji was silent, looking down at his wrists, which were covered in scars, and a new cut he had just made a couple minutes ago.

"Well, are you going to say anything or just stand there like the idiot you are?" Sakura said calmly, crossing her arms.

"Sakura… I really missed you. If maybe I cutted…" Neji spoke quietly, his pride down the trash.

"You would see me and Naruto." Sakura finished for him.

Neji nodded.

"Neji, that's a stupid thing to think. Cut so that you can see us? Neji, we're dead. The only reason you can see me now is because I begged our Kage to save your sorry asses." Sakura said.

Neji was speechless.

"And missed me? Please. You wouldn't have been like this unless Ino came around. I'm grateful she's here. I should've enjoyed your pain, along with everyone elses." Sakura continued to say, slight anger in her voice.

"But… I don't. I never did and I never will." Sakura said softly.

Neji looked up at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "What if Ino never told you what happened? What would you do then?"

Neji was shocked at her question, because he didn't know his answer.

Sakura could see his frustration. "You would be living peacefully, without regrets. Am I right?"

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He simply nodded.

Sakura nodded. "Neji-kun, please stop cutting. I don't want you to end up as me. As much as I miss you, I really want you to live a happy life. I never thought of Ino telling the whole school about how Naruto died, and that something like this would happen. I never expected it, but I realize it all now."

Neji looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, which were swimming with sorrow. "But… we treated you so badly. Why would you want us to live happily? Shouldn't you be enjoying this pain?"

Sakura sighed. "It's because I love you all. No matter what you do to me and how you treat me, my love for everyone won't disappear. You guys are too important to me for me to hate you, I just can't."

Neji finally decided to take in her appearance. She was the same old Sakura, in the same sexy body as usual. He could see that she grew her pink hair out of her shoulder length haircut, and it now reached her mid-back. Her emerald eyes shined with serenity and worry. She was wearing a very light pink strapless dress, which reached her knees. He noticed that all her scars and bruises have completely disappeared, which he assumed because she was an angel now. She had wings that were spread out completely, making her look heavenly beautiful. There was a small white pouch hanging around her shoulder, and he could see a blue glow emitting from it.

She was looking at him with a gentle smile, and it nearly made Neji melt. He remembered that he still loved this woman, he always had and always will.

"I have to go now, Neji-kun." She said softly, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Neji widened his eyes. "No! can't you… stay with me?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I can't. I'm an angel, Neji-kun, I'm dead. "

Neji shook his head, and tears were threatening to spill out. "No, it doesn't have to be this way…"

Sakura looked at him with a sad expression. She caressed his face, which suddenly made him really dizzy, because he could actually _feel _it. "I'll always watch over you, Neji-kun. I'll be waiting for you, and we'll be together soon, I promise. Please stay out of trouble, for me. I love you.."

Those were the last words he had heard from his pink-haired angel, before he fell into a dark, black abyss of slumber.

**

* * *

**

YAY! I'M DONEEE!

**I've been thinking of changing the title to this story, I dunno. I want to call it Your Guardian Angel, what do you guys think? Should I change it or keep the title Realization? **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE :DD We could make it to 200 if we try hard enough! :DD**

**Don't forget to wave hi to me if you're here in Las Vegas! Small young asian, long brown hair, black boots, and jeans! **

**~Missy (:**


	12. Rock Lee: Her Smile

NO! I left Vegas today D: Oh well. It was fun until it lasted. xP

**To those I met at Circus Circus; thanks for saying hi! I was surprised when a lot of you were there today. I meant for it as a joke, but whatever haha. A lot of you said I was pretty, thankies (: Some of you also rode on the rides with me && Karina. HAHAHA. Fun fun. :DD **

**A lot of you saw me cry on Chaos. DON'T JUDGE ME, THAT RIDE IS FLIPPIN SCARY! **

**We got WET. Like a lot. We went on the Rim Runner waaaay too much. I was soaking by the time I was done, **

**And to Jesse, yes my butt is firm, I have checked. xD Inside joke to those were there. **

**I also like how most of you were around my age. HAH. :D We had a lot of fun though. There was like… 15 of you maybe? Yeah. You guys rock for hanging out with me && Karina. **

**Hahaha, you guys bugged me about this story like A LOT. Heehee, be grateful I gave you some info, even if it didn't make any sense. xD But I'm happy you guys liked it. YAY!**

Alrighty everyone, what time is it? IT'S ROCK LEE TIMEEEE! :DD

Yes, yes, I know you're all very happy that's it's time for him to shine. It's been a while since his appearance, haha.

This chapter will mostly in the form of Lee's perspective, as he is dreaming.

Weeeeell, good luck to me. Onward!

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Sakura & Naruto**_

"Naruto, is it just me or has Hiroki been getting bigger?" Sakura asked, looking at the growing blue blob in her hand with curiousity.

Naruto floated over to her. "No, I think it's just- WHOA, THAT BOOGER GOT BIG!" he exclaimed with widened eyes and a big mouth.

Sakura's eye twitched from the sudden outburst. "Yes, I realized Naruto. "

Hiroki used to be smaller than someone's palm, but now it's big enough to match someone's head.

"Hmm, you should go ask granny later!" Naruto said, smiling.

"IT'S TSUNADE SAMA YOU IDIOT!" a voice boomed about them, scaring the living daylights out of Naruto.

_**

* * *

**_

Lee (unconscious, still in a coma)

_Darkness. _

_That is where I've been for… I don't know, a couple weeks? Probably a month… _

_I can't smell of feel anything, other than the feeling of being on something soft. I could clearly hear a loud beep coming from my side, probably some sort of machine. _

_What had happen again? Oh yes, I got ran over by a car while getting strong._

_WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING DILLY DALLYING HERE!_

_I need to be out training! Come on Rock Lee, you can do it! Just move._

_But I can't move… ARGHH! _

_Oh great, I think I just put myself in a more worse condition. The beeping became fast._

_Now I can hear people rushing in, and touching me. There are people screaming out, saying I'm having a… panic attack? _

_Ugh, I don't care anymore, I just have to get out of here! I hate the darkness…_

_Wait, what's that light? It's getting really big, but I can't move! Damn it, I want to see!_

_The light leads to a… sakura tree? What the fuck? I thought I was in a hospital._

_Wait, I still am. I can still hear that constant beeping noise… then what the hell is happening?_

_I can see now, and I can move too! My body is with me too, how did I get here? _

_Suddenly I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. "Come out!" I called, surprised I had a voice. _

_I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around. I think I had a heart attack right then and there._

_Naruto, still clad in his orange shirt and white pants, was floating slightly off the ground, due to his wings. "Hiya, man! Had a nice nap?"_

_I blinked twice, three times maybe. Is that really him? "Naruto… is that really you?" _

_Naruto frowned. "Of course it is! Do I have to prove it to you?" _

_I was hesitant, but he nodded slowly._

_Naruto sighed, and suddenly squeezed the daylights out of him. "ROCK LEE! MAN, I'VE MISSED YOU! LET'S GO GET SOME RAMEN AND TALK ABOUT RANDOM THINGS!"_

_I was unprepared for the sudden loss of breath, and gasped like crazy. "Okay, okay, let go! I can not breathe!"_

_Naruto let go and gave him a grin. "Believe me now?"_

_I nodded. "But aren't you… uh…"_

_Naruto let out a bark of laughter. "Dead, you mean? Yeah, I still am."_

_I rose an eyebrow. "Then how are you here?"_

_Naruto pointed behind me. "Ask her, not me!"_

_I turned around, and felt like dying right then and there. There stood Sakura, smiling at him with that gorgeous smile of hers. _

"_S-S-Sakura-chan?" I stuttered out. I couldn't believe it now._

_Sakura laughed and nodded. "Yes, it's me." She walked over to him. _

"_B-but, you and Naruto…" I sputtered, confused and shocked._

"_Yes, we're still not alive." She said softly with that beautiful voice of hers. She's a real angel now, I thought._

"_So how…?" I asked._

_Sakura gave him a gentle smile that made his heart jump. "I have my ways. I'm really here to bring you out of your coma." _

_I widened my eyes. "Bring me back? How…?" _

"_I have a special healing ability given to me so I can help everyone whose lives went haywire when I died." Sakura said sadly._

_I couldn't believe it, the love of my life was in front of me, wanting to save me from my misery, regardless of the fact that he had caused part of her death. I reached out a hand, wanting to make sure she was real, but stopped mid-way because I was unable to move. _

_Sakura smiled, and took my hand in both of hers. My heart felt like it stopped beating right then and there. She placed it on her heart. _

"_Do you feel it, Lee-kun? The soft beating of my angelic heart…" she said, looking down at her chest with her beautiful smile. _

_My mouth curved into a soft smile, and before I knew it, I was embracing her. "Oh Sakura-chan, I've missed you so much, you don't even know. I'm so sorry for everything, I could've protected you, but-"_

_Sakura pulled back and put her finger on my lips. "Shuush, say no more. It's okay, I already know." _

_I felt tears start to sting my eyes, before they started to fall down. I hugged her once more. "Sakura-chan, I wish you were back…" I whispered loudly, my voice cracking._

_Sakura returned the hug with a serene smile on her face. They stayed in that embrace for a while until they decided to pull back._

"_I'm sorry Lee, but I don't have much time. I'm going to wake you up, okay?" Sakura said, and a flash of sadness crossed her eyes. _

"_Wait! I don't want to leave you just yet…" I said, holding her hand tightly. _

_Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry Lee, but I can't stay with you forever. I'll always watch over you though, no matter what. Take care of yourself, okay? Don't go and do silly things again." _

_I widened my eyes, and realized that she was going to leave soon, leave us again. "No…" I whispered._

"_I'll see you soon, okay? Me and Naruto will always be watching and waiting, protecting you and everyone else from harm." She caressed my face and kissed my forehead, and tears began to spill out of my eyes once again._

"_Sakura-chan…" _

"_Bye, Lee-kun." She whispered ever so softly._

_I started to glow a radiant pink color, and could feel a surge of energy burst in my body. My vision began to grow fuzzy, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was her beautiful smile dissolving into cherry blossom petals, flying away in the wind._

* * *

I immediately snapped my eyes open, and came across a very bright light, making me squint. I took in my surroundings; I was clearly in a hospital bed with countless things hooked up to me, and Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were in the room.

"Guys?" I croaked out, finding my voice.

The three perked up, and Tenten let out a shriek of happiness. She hugged my quickly, yet gently. "Oh Lee, you're finally awake!"

I tried to sit up, since I could feel absolutely no pain. Tenten pushed me down. "No, you have to rest! Lay back down, silly butt."

I shook my head. "I… don't feel any pain. I feel normal."

Tenten rose an eyebrow. "Really?" she turned to Neji. "Well, what should I do?"

"Go call the doctor, me and Hinata want to speak to Lee privately." Neji said, surprisingly with no anger or annoyance in his usual grumpy voice.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, go call him please?" she smiled brightly, and her color had come back.

Tenten nodded slowly, surprised at her friends' sudden change in character. She walked out, leaving me with the Hyuuga cousins.

"Lee-san, how do you feel? What made you wake up?" Hinata said, and you could hear slight amusement and excitement in her voice.

"I feel good, but than normal actually. I had the craziest dream…" I said, thinking about it.

Neji spoke up. "Did it concern a certain pink-haired angel?" he smirked slightly.

I was dumbfounded, and nodded. "How… did you know?"

Neji's smirk grew, and his gazed finally came across my eyes. "Because, she visited us too."

I widened my eyes. "Really? With everyone else too?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, just us three so far. She came to us, in hopes of saving us from our own deaths. You should've seen me and Neji nii-san, we were such losers."

I rose my eyebrow. " How?"

Hinata slightly smiled at her sillyness in the past couple of weeks. "I was unresponsive to those around me. You could've classified me as a ghost, if possible."

I turned to Neji, expecting an answer.

He sighed. "I used to cut and destroy everything in my path. I was a really grumpy person."

I nodded. "how long was I asleep?"

Hinata looked up, in her thinking pose. "Uhmm, I would say about a month and a half, I guess."

Before I could reply, Tenten and the doctor came in.

"Rock Lee, is it?" the doctor said looking at his clipboard.

I nodded.

"Well then, you've finally woken up. I'm going to do a thorough exam on you really quick, okay?"

"Okay." I said, and the man started to do various things to me.

When he was done with everything, he looked kind of surprised and awestruck. "Well, everything is perfectly fine with you, except for the fact that your legs are slightly paralyzed from you over use on them. You'll need to be in rehabilitation for a while if you want to get back on your feet."

I nodded sadly. "Okay, sir. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Nope, that's all. It's almost as if this was a miracle, I was actually sure that you wouldn't have made it…." The doctor said, before walking out.

I sighed, and leaned back in my bed and closed my eyes. I pictured Sakura's smile, her beautiful angelic spirit, the soft beating I felt in the palm of my hand. I smiled softly at the thought of her kiss on my forehead, before falling into a deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

AHH. Done! :D  
Review, review. Pleaseeee? We can get to 200, come on everyone! The more, the merrier! I get about 20 reviews each, so can I get 30?

**~Missy (:**


	13. Ino Yamanaka: Keeping Promises

Ahh, love the reviews, thank you! (: I'm so happy all of you like it so much, it's hard for me to explain how touched I am. I hope you guys will read my stories in the future, I would really appreciate it! :DD

Alrighty then, as of today, our very much loved Sadistic Ino will be gone. I'm sorry, but I can't have her like this forever. Sorry! She'll still be in the story, but much less involved.

Well, whatever. On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Realization**

* * *

_**Ino**_

Ino sat in her desk, tapping her foot as she thought hard about the past events.

'Something's not right here…' she thought to herself, closing her eyes and thinking.

It's been a few days since Lee had woken up, and Neji and Hinata had become more lively then before. It's as if they completely forgot about Sakura's death and moved on; and that made Ino _very _furious. Sure, they must be thrilled that Lee was finally awake and all, but they shouldn't be moving on that fast. It's only been what, 2 months since she died?

Sighing, she kept thinking of what could make them so happy, and their sudden character changes.

Ever since she had cause an uproar in this school, everyone listened to her as if they were her slaves now, scared of being tortured by the sadistic woman. For this she was glad; she had almost complete power over the student body, in memory of her beloved friend. Sakura deserved this glory, this power. The power to make anyone fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness.

The simple thought of that brought a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

It was quite unlike her to be the sadistic one, she even thought so too. But ever since Sakura died, she couldn't help but want to see everyone around her suffer like her best friend, make everyone pay for what they did. She wanted to see their pain right before her eyes, in the hands of herself. No one could stop her now too, not even her boyfriend Shikamaru who moved here about a month ago. She loved seeing them in pain so much she was torturing other innocent people, those not involved with Sakura's death.

It was wrong, yes, but she hated the fact that people were still smiling, even _laughing _after this horrible event had taken place. She wanted to change those smiles into looks of horror, and those laughs into shrieks for help. She could feel herself changing, growing insane, it was an amazing feeling.

She stopped her train of thoughts for a moment, fixing her gaze on the little Hyuuga next to her.

Hinata certainly had changed. For one, she wasn't as pale as before, he skin going back to its normal color. She had gained weight too; she wasn't the skinny stick she had seen last week. Hinata has been much more active and talkative lately too, not to mention that she smiles almost every minute, making Ino _sick._ How the heck could she act like that? Someone important to her, to everyone, had died because of them, and she was acting as if she was still in love with that idiot Naruto from 2 years ago.

Hinata had apparently caught her staring at her, making her give her a small smile before turning back to the lesson the teacher was teaching. That smile made something in her heart twist.

She should not be smiling. She should be crying, begging Sakura's spirit for forgiveness.

Before sending a hidden glare to the timid girl, she turned her gaze onto Neji, who was seated two seats above her, slightly diagonal.

Neji had changed more than Hinata, she realized. Neji never snapped at people anymore, he even started showing some affection towards people now. Affection and Neji? Those two certainly don't mix. He also stopped cutting, she could see it. The scars on his wrist fading away quite fast, and she hadn't seen any new ones since Lee's awakening. He didn't even look sluggish or worn out anymore; he had that charming glow radiating off of him, making Ino just want to snap his head off.

She continued to go in depth with her thinking, until the bell had suddenly rang. Grunting, she exited the classroom boredly and started to make her way towards her best friend's grave.

* * *

Bidding her best friend goodbye with a silent prayer, she stood up and began to walk home. As she walked, she went past a small park for little children.

Seeing the little kids' faces that glowed with happiness and sillyness, Ino felt like murdering someone. There was one kid that pissed her off the most; a short boy with light brown hair and green eyes, which remind her vaguely of Sakura.

Why did it piss her off? Because this little boy had so very rudely bumped into her –when he was really playing tag and ran into her by accident- making her glare at him.

"Watch where you're going little boy, you don't want to mess with me." She said calmly, but every word dripped with venom.

The poor little boy gulped, but nodding. "S-Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to…"

Ino slightly smiled, but it wasn't warm and friendly at all. "Oh little child, where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried sick about you." She said in a fake worrying voice.

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable and scared, being because Ino was still glaring at him. "Uh, they're not here, they're at work, they're going to pick me up later…"

Ino smirked evilly. "Well then, I guess that means they don't love you."

The boy looked horrified. "What? No! Mommy and Daddy love me!"

Ino let out a bark of laughter. "puh-lease. If they loved you, why didn't they skip work and come here to play with you? Instead they would much rather bury themselves in work then be with you. I guess you're just a burden."

The boy shook his head furiously, tears slightly coming out of his eyes. "No, you're wrong."

"Oh no, I'm not, what I was is true. I'm sure that think of you as worthless and a waste of time, just like the pathetic weakling you are. Can't even make your own parents happy… tsk tsk tsk, that calls for a painful death." Ino said.

_'Ino… please stop it…' _a familiar small, pleading voice said in her head, which just popped out of nowhere. Ino widened her eyes. 'S-S-Sakura?'

_'Yes, it's me. Please, stop it now._' the voice named Sakura said.

Ino immediately stopped what she was doing, fazed by what she was hearing. She quickly ran away from the park, locking herself in her house and clutched her head.

'Sakura? Is that really you? Where… come out!' Ino's head screamed, frantic to know where her best friend had gone.

_'Ino, calm down, I'm here. I'll appear before you once you promise me one thing.'_ Sakura said.

Ino nodded furiously. 'Anything for you, Sakura.'

_'Stop all this nonsense. It makes me sick._' Sakura's voice said in a mean way, like she was trying to suppress her anger.

Ino widened her eyes. 'What? What nonsense?'

_'This sadistic thing you call revenge. Quit it. It brings no good to anyone.'_

'No, that's not true! I'm clearing your name, bringing glory to your memory! People will respect you now.' Ino's voice shouted.

_'If the glory I receive is forced and done unwillingly, then I would much rather would have die as a hated, falsely accused murderer than something like this.'_ Sakura's voice said coldly.

Ino froze, and didn't say anything to the voice in her head.

"Ino." A voice said, not in her head. She looked up to see her best friend in angel wings, looking at her in a disappointed and slightly disgusted way.

Ino jumped up at the sight on Sakura, with a big smile on her face. "Sakura!"

Sakura place a hand in front of her. "No, you and I will not chat away unless you stop doing these stupid things!"

Ino stopped moving, and frowned. "Sakura, this is what they deserve! After what they did to you, shouldn't you be proud of me?"

Sakura shook her head. "Regardless of what they did to me, revenge is never the answer."

"But Sakura, would you have wanted them to at least feel some suffering? At all?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment, but spoke after a while. "Yes, I did. But it wasn't what I really wanted. I didn't care how I died; the reason why I killed myself was to free myself from all the pain, Ino. I would've been completely okay with everyone hating my after my death, I could've care less. I never had planned for everyone to find out about what really happened."

Ino's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She didn't want them to know? "What the fuck, Sakura? Why wouldn't you want them to know?" Ino demanded, slightly angered at her friend.

"Because Ino, I love them as much as I love you. I don't want them to suffer more than they already did, and just for them to move on with their lives. I could've died as a hero or as a criminal, I didn't really care. As long as they're able to live on with their lives happily, I'm okay. Now that they're drowned in guilt, they're suffering from so much pain that it hurts to watch them like this." Sakura said, surprisingly calm, with a touch of sorrow.

Ino was shocked at what she said. "But, after what they did…?"

Sakura gave her a small smile. "It's okay, I forgive them. If someone was ever accused of killing you, I would've done the same things as what they did to me."

Ino looked at her friend, tears beginning to fall down her face. "Okay, I promise. I won't do anything like that again, I swear on my life."

Sakura smiled gently. "I'm going to miss you, Ino-pig. I'll be making sure you keep your promise, okay?"

Ino laughed. "Okay, Forehead. Wait for me, okay? Don't become a Naruto."

"HEY! THAT'S OFFENSIVE!" a voice boomed above them, and Ino looked up to see Naruto floating in the air, a pout on his face.

Sakura and Ino both laughed their asses off while Naruto tried to defend what's left of his pride. After there was no pride left, Sakura said she wanted to show something to her.

Sakura took something out of the pouch that she had on her shoulder, and was hold some sort of blue glowing thing.

"What's that?" Ino asked, curious.

Sakura smiled as she held the glow in her hands. "It's Hiroki, as soul."

Ino widened her eyes, and looked carefully at the thing. For some reason, it looked like it was shaped as a child, in a weird kind of way. "It's shaped like…"

Sakura nodded. "A child, I know. When I first saw him, he was the size of a quarter. Look at him now!"

"Yeah! He's big. Did he start growing when you first saw him?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, when I started to take him on the journey, he began to grow."

Ino rose and eyebrow. "Hmmm, but it didn't grow when you were with him."

"Yup." Sakura said, confused at where Ino's going with this.

"Maybe, the baby's soul grows when the parents' reunite with it." Ino said, confident in her theory.

Sakura looked at her like she was growing four heads. "Some theory you have there."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well sorry for thinking!"

Sakura laughed, then realized that the visibility powers were vanishing. "Ino-pig, I'm going to have to go soon."

Ino's face fell, but she nodded. "It was nice seeing you, Forehead. You'll be there always, right?"

Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Always."

Ino let one more tear slide down her cheek as she watched her best friend fade away, and ran out of her house to apologize to everyone she had hurt and tortured, starting with the little boy at the park.

**

* * *

**

Woooot! DONE :DD

Whoo, I think I did an okay job at this, heehee. :DD

Review everyone, pleaseeee? (" I really want 200 reviews, possibly 300 by the time this it done. I kind of doubt it, but if we work really really hard we can do it!

Speaking about the end of this story, it's coming to an end fairly fast. ): It should end in about 3-4 chappies, including it's epilogue. Oh pooopie.

I am starting two new stories after this though, I hope you can read it!

~Missy (:


	14. Karin Haruno: Thinking Clearly

OHMYFUCKINGAWESOMESAUCE. YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW. :DD

200 reviews! Yess! Thank you so freaaaaking much! Me && my cousins thank you! :DD

I was literally jumping in joy when I logged into fanfiction this morning, you should've seen it. (:

I haven't been this happy since me && 'Keaton' became a thing! (:

Oh yes, I forgot to mention. 'Keaton' and I made a bet that I would make 200 reviews in the last chappie, while he thought I would make it in this chappie. I won, so he has to be all romantic to me today (which in fact, he was ! :D) and tell his REAL name to everyone.

Yes, he used a different name this whole time. Something about protecting his sexy body? xD

But his real name is Adrian. My name is still Missy, no change in that. :DD

Okay, I got one review and a couple PMs asking about when Tenten's POV will come. I was not prepared for that, I was really shocked. I know I put a lot of Tenten in this story, but she won't have a POV. But to slightly satisfy you, some Tenten action will be included in this chappie. (:

Someone else thought I was a real author in disguise. xD No, sadly I'm not, but I wish I was. I'm just an ordinary girl in Arizona, a musician by day and a writer by night. (:

**MY NEW STORY IS OUT! PLEASE GO READ EVERYONE & REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :DD**

**I had lied about it coming out after this story was done, but I couldn't wait! I just had to get it out.**

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Tenten**_

Tenten just watched Ino in shock as she walked away, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Ino Yamanaka, the sadistic woman who was so determined to make people miserable and avenge her pink-haired friend, had just _apologized _to her?

She swore she saw a pig fly from the corner of her eye.

Tenten thought again to what the blonde just said to her: _'Hey Tenten, I'm sorry for torturing you. I didn't really mean it, I don't know what was going through my head. Maybe I'm going mental like Karin, haha! but anyways, I'm really sorry for doing that, I know it wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have done it. I hope we can hang out again sometime again, like old times!' _

Followed by a huge grin and a flip of her hair, it was an interesting sight.

But Ino wasn't the only person who had changed.

She noticed immediately that Neji never snapped at anyone at all a couple days before had woken up. He never destroyed his pencils or homework during class, and he was even a little more social than before. He talked a lot more and he was even smiling (since when do stoic bastards smile!), it was quite shocking. She never saw fresh cuts on his wrist anymore, and his scars faded away fast. She also noticed that he never had his blade out or in his room amymore, when it was normally in his hand everyday.

Lee, who had woken up about a week and half ago, was acting strange too. It was as if Sakura never died; he had just randomly gotten into a car accident, fell in a coma, and suddenly woken up like a miracle had occurred. She asked the doctor if he had any memory loss, but was told that no injury was done to his head. He's still the same old goofball he was before, except he wasn't as enthusiastic. Everytime she had asked about Sakura, he only gave her a grin and said, "Sakura-chan is happy now, and I am too!" He still rests in the hospital though, being paralyzed in his feet and having to do rehab.

Hinata was the scariest change of all though. She was no longer as pale as a ghost, and her eyes were filled with more life than it had been before in a year. She smiled more often now, she was practically glowing. She wasn't as skinny as a stick anymore, and gained the weight that was appropriate for her.

Tenten was curious as to what had changed her friends, but never asked. She didn't want to bother about it now, only when it got worse and Sakura's death passed from the majority of people's memories.

The only person who hadn't changed would be Sasuke and Karin; she didn't know for sure about Karin, as she was still locked up in that mental facility. Sasuke was still sulking, absolutely anyone could see it, and he was probably the most miserable in the whole school.

Sighing, she shrugged off the thought and listened to the teacher rant on about science.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura & Naruto

"Alrighty then! We got Ino, Neji, Hinata, and Lee so far, so we got Karin and Sasuke left. Which one do you want to go to first?" Naruto said enthusiastically, slurping the ramen Sakura gave to him right after.

"Neither. We need to go to one more place before we see them." Sakura said, glancing at her pouch, where a blue glow emitted from it.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Huh, why? Where will go then?"

Sakura looked at him. "Tsunade-sama. I need to ask her something about Hiroki, it's been bugging me lately."

Naruto was still confused, but didn't question her further. He simply snapped his fingers and landed in front of Tsunade's desk, who was drinking sake.

"What the- What brings you guys here? Done already?" Tsunade asked, putting her sake bottle down.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Tsuande-sama. We still have two people left, but… I wanted to ask you something about Hiroki."

Tsunade chuckled, know where this was going. "Oh, noticed that he's grown during your journey?"

Sakura was surprised that Tsuande knew, but she was Tsunade. Tsunade knew _everything. _"Yeah… why though?"

Tsunade smiled. "Take him out for me, will you?"

Sakura nodded, and took out Hiroki's soul carefully, holding it with both hands. She cradled it like a baby. The glow had certainly grow large, it took the same size of a newborn child now.

"Can you see it, Sakura? The soul has the shape of a baby." Tsunade said, smirking.

Sakura nodded, examining her baby carefully. Though it had no eyes, mouth, nose, hair, or any other features, she thought he was simply beautiful. She could feel his heartbeat thumping against her hand, the glow shining ever so brightly.

Tsunade smiled. "There's a myth that goes around the Innocent Souls about miscarried children, want to hear it?"

Sakura looked into Tsunade's honey brown eyes. "Yes!"

Tsunade chuckled. "If the two parents of a child's soul intertwine hearts, it is said that the child will be brought to life and turned into an angel."

Sakura widened her eyes. "So… Hiroki will…"

"When you and Sasuke come together, he will have the life of an angel." Tsunade said.

Sakura nearly toppled over. She might be able to see her child? "But, he's been growing since I've seen him… why?"

Tsunade laughed. "Why else? He's met up with one of his parents, all he has to do is meet Sasuke and ta-da!"

"Will he look like a child, or a baby, or…"

"He will look slightly like a newborn baby, but with no wings. He has yet to grow into them." Tsunade said, slightly snickering at the girl's curiousity.

"Will it really happen?" Sakura asked, eyes filled with hope.

Tsunade nodded. "I believe it will. Now stop wasting your time with me, don't you have to tend to others?"

Sakura realized how much time she had wasted. "Oh yeah! Naruto, to my sister, pronto!"

Said man, who was eating his ramen and paid no attention to the conversation, jolted up and snapped his fingers.

_**

* * *

**_

Karin

Karin continued to struggle against the straps holding her down, her screams being muffled by a soft cloth tied to her mouth.

Karin made sure to not let her tears fall down. Even though she was blindfolded, she was ready to cry again. She didn't want to be here, she didn't even know why Sasuke had brought her here in the first place. She was perfectly fine, why didn't they just leave her to do as she wished? She was simply having fun, that was all.

Attempting to struggle free, she screamed and kicked and squirmed like there was no tomorrow.

Then she heard an all-too-familiar voice that halted her movements. "Onee-chan."

Karin froze. Only one person called her that…

Karin struggled once more, screaming 'Sakura' the whole time, though it was muffled.

"Karin! Calm down, and I'll help you." Sakura's voice hissed again.

Karin immediately stopped, breathing in and out slowly. Was it really her, or just another one her hallucinations?

She knew this was real when she felt the cloth removed from her face, and took in a deep breath.

"Sakura… is that you? Where are you, I can't see-"

Karin felt her voice disappear when she felt a small hand lightly rest on her own, barely there, but she could feel it.

"I'm here, don't worry."

Karin could feel her tears coming in. "Sakura! I want… I want to see you…"

The only reason Sakura could touch her was because she was really healing her. Taking in a deep breath, she used her other hand to remove the blindfold, revealing Sakura's form.

Karin had shock plastered all over her face, trying to take in what was before her. There, sitting on her bed, was her dead sister Sakura, slightly faded, wearing a light pink dress and wings sprouting from her back. Her face held the same emerald green eyes and a small smile.

"Sakura…" Karin squeezed her small hand tight.

Sakura's smile deepened, and tears fell down from her face. "Karin, it's me. Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"How… how are you here?" Karin asked her.

"I have my ways, but that's not important right now. What's important is that you get your head set straight." Sakura said softly, but stern.

Karin felt her eye twitch, and she sat up. "I'm fine! Why does everyone think I need to get fixed or something?"

Sakura's smile disappeared. "Because Karin, you were doing crazy things before, things you would never think about doing. It's abnormal, and you need to stop it."

Karin frowned. "I was only having fun!"

"Well have fun in a way where no one will have to worry about you and you won't get hurt!" Sakura snapped at her sister, annoyed that she wouldn't listen.

"Why do you care so much?" Karin nearly shouted, anger boiling within her. Shouldn't she hate her, for all that she had done?

"Because Karin, you're my sister and I love you!" Sakura shouted at her, causing Karin to go silent. She loved her?

After a long, awkward silence, Karin finally found her voice again. "But… after all I did…?"

Sakura sighed as she calmed herself. "I don't care what you did and how you treated me. You're my sister, and will always be, and I'll always care for you. Regardless of what you did, I've forgiven you."

Karin started to cry. "But… But everything I did… I don't deserve your forgiveness…" She began to cry her little heart out.

Sakura hugged her sister tight, as she began to glow. "Shhh, it's okay… Just promise me you'll stop… I'll always be here…" she pointed to Karin's chest, where her heart was located.

Karin's sobs died down, and only sniffed. "I love you too, Sakura…"

Sakura smiled. In her seventeen years of living, she had said the three words she had wished for her sister to say to her. "Bye…" she whispered.

Karin was about to protest, but soon blacked out into a deep slumber, slumping back into her hospital bed. She felt the cloth and blindfold go back to its original place, and the last thing she heard was her sister's words of I love you.

**

* * *

**

Done. (:

Whoo… I think it kind of sucked, really. Sorry if it's not that good! :P

Sasuke's chappie is next! OMGIHAOIHIHSNDIOS!

Prepare yourself for a lot of angst and fluff, really. I intended to make this one super long.

And because it will be so long, it won't be coming out in a while. It should be out around Monday or something, depending on how much freetime I have this weekend.

**In the meantime, pleaseeee read my new story, A New Definition! The first chappie is up and this will be my next priority after this is done, so please, PLEASEEE read and review it! I just might bring the next chappie sooner if I receive… 7 reviews in total! There's only three right now, so give me four pleaseee! **

**I will assure you right now that the story will be amazing (at least, I'm going to try xD) so I'm begging you right now, please read.**

_**

* * *

**_

Next: Sasuke Uchiha

~Missy (:


	15. Author's Note

**_Hey everyone. (:_**

**_Hahah, you prolly thought this was Sasuke's chappie._**

**_Sadly, it is not._**

**_xP_**

**_You see, I have a slight… problem._**

**_I'm so FUCKING BUSY this week._**

**_Like, no joke._**

**_I have school. Simple enough._**

**_I have my band practices till 4 pm everyday afterschool._**

**_Then, I have dance practice till 7pm._**

**_AFTER, I have stupid homework. There's always one teacher out to get me. I think she knows I'm a secret writer on a popular website and she's jealous. :DD_**

**_Not to mention she's an English teacher. HAHAH._**

**_I can't today cuhs I have church && I will most likely go to one of my friend's house after, it's a normal process._**

**_BUT BUT BUT, if it's my friend Kimchiii (:'s house, then she will let me use her handy dandy laptop and type out the story._**

**_This coming Saturday I have to go to a birthday party for my soon-to-be 2 year old niece (:, then a baby shower RIIIGHT after._**

**_Then Sunday. Same as above._**

**_So yeah, I'll be this super busy girl running places, but I am going to try to type out the story._**

**_Key word: TRY._**

**_I'll type bits and pieces every night, but it should be out before Friday._**

**_I'll attempt at least._**

**_It's going to be the longest chappie in the story (It's Sasuke's chappie after all :D) && I want to make it really good, so better chappies means longer waits._**

**_Sorry. :D_**

**_A lot of you say I update fast. HAHHHAHA._**

**_I know,_**

**_I like making my readers happy._**

**_But thank you!_**

**_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_**

**_I love the reviews, I'm so happy you're all excited for Sasuke le douche. :D_**

**_I was hoping to make 300 reviews by the time this ended (it was my goal.. haha) but that doesn't seem likely at the moment._**

**_But, hopefully it gets to 250._**

**_So, bye guys!_**

**_I'll see you…._**

**_Sometime this week x)_**

**_~Missy, Adrian, && the cousins (:_**


	16. Sasuke Uchiha: I Love You

DRRRRRUUUM ROLL PLEASE!

-cue the drum roll-

TA-DA! THE ALMIGHTY MISSY && AMAZZING COUSINS HAVE RETURNED! :DD

(Adrian too... not really though.)

And with what, you ask?

A NEW CHAPPIE, FOOSHOO DAWG!

No no no, not just and chappie,

A CHAPPIE FOCUSED COMPLETELY ON SASUKE LE DOUCHE. (:

Thank you for waiting, everyone! It's been quite a while, I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm FINALLY able to update this booger!

I know I put everyone practically on the edge of their seats, I'm so so so sorry, but you're time of waiting is DONE.

Yeah, you heard me. DONEEE.

It's only been seven days since Karin's chappie… eh, not that long I guess. :D I tried my best to add little by little for the chappie, and I finally finished it last night or this morning, at 3 am. (:

I got so caught up in the chappie to stop and sleep, hehe. So I hope the lack of sleep & the lecture from half of my teachers was worth it! :D

These three days have been PAINFUL. They've been SO slooow, I was about to scream. A couple days left Missy… you can do it… :D

Adrian and I have been fighting lately, it hasn't been quite good. Ugh, it's so complicated, I feel like punching a wall (which I did, and it hurt like FUCK) and just screaming. This won't stop me from updating, but I guarantee you that the next chapter won't come out for quite a while, due to all the band and dance, along with the stress of everything.

I got a few things to say though.

First of aaaalll..

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPIE TO THE STORY.**

There are two more, actually. Heehee.

Well, I'm going to shut up now, and let you read this chappie.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Sakura & Naruto**_

A soft breeze came in on them once again, the grass moving along with it. Flowers danced gracefully in their place, and the tree branches shook freely. The sky was painted light blue, little puffy clouds floating soundlessly in the air.

In the middle of the ever-so-peaceful field, A pink-haired angel flew around in circles, her emerald orbs swimming with nervousness and anxiety. The angel known as Sakura had just come back from seeing her sister, and she has one person left to see.

Sasuke _–freaking- _Uchiha.

She wasn't exactly a big fan of going to see her ex-boyfriend, but was determined to go.

Just not now.

Naruto frowned at his friend's constant worry, knowing she needed to relax and go see the man. He was impatient, -when is he not?- not only to have Hiroki reborn and for Sakura to reunite with Sasuke, but also because he desperately want to see his best friend again.

Naruto sighed. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Calm down so we can go, okay? Don't worry so much, you'll be fine."

Sakura abruptly stopped, and sharply turned to her blonde friend. She forced a smile to her face. "Worry? Worry? No no, I'm not worried, just kind of scared and nervous, that's all." She said through her teeth.

Naruto could've laughed at how funny she looked, but this was a serious matter. "Why are you so scared? It's just Sasuke-teme."

Sakura winced at the man's name. She turned away from him, hiding tears. "I don't know, I'm just… afraid to see how he will react. I don't know if I'll be able to stop crying when I see him." She said, her voice cracking.

Naruto's eyes flashed with sorrow. He flew over to her and hugged her tight, and Sakura began to sob into his chest. "Shhh, it's okay… I'll be there too, don't worry."

Sakura and Naruto stayed like that for a moment, before her sobs began to die down. Pulling away, she put on a confident face.

"I'm ready."

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke

Grumbling, he marched down his neighborhood, trying to contain the anger and hurt boiling within him.

He had a very eventful day, if you were to say it in short words. When he first came to school, he was abruptly stopped by a certain Yamanaka, who _apologized _to him.

Apologized? Ino?

He would've snorted if he wasn't so pissed off at the time.

She had stated that she shouldn't have called him a monster, and it wasn't his fault for Hiroki and Sakura's death. She then gave him a _smile_ that made him flinch, and she skipped away. _Skipped. _

Yeah right.

He knew it, Ino knew it, everyone knew that it was all his fault for Sakura's death. He could've prevented so many things, but his vision was clouded with stupidity that he didn't. True, some people had contributed to the cause of her death, but the main reason was him.

Why couldn't she just have stayed alive and make life so much easier?

Better yet, why couldn't Ino just keep the damn video and her loud mouth to herself?

The world must be out to get him.

After the very weird encounter with Ino, he walked into the school with people actually _talking. _

Normally, it would be dead silent at school, something of which he was grateful of Ino doing.

But no, not today, because Little-Miss-Sadistic decided to be nice today and everyone seemed to have gotten over _her _death.

Don't they realize they just lost someone so _damn _important, and it was partially their fault?

He scowled at this, and simply walked into his class. There, he found Tenten and _Hinata _smiling.

Better yet, they were laughing. _Fucking laughing._

They seemed to be talking about Neji and toilet paper, but the what the rest of the story was didn't occur to him at that exact moment.

No, he was too busy thinking of _her, _and the many ways he could've saved her life.

Speaking of grumpy Neji, he spotted him in another corner with some other guys, smirking.

Smirking? Since when did the guy start having positive emotions and facial expressions?

Then, he began to laugh, and actually smiled, which scared Sasuke shitless.

Neji and smiling didn't really seem to go together.

He swore he saw pigs flying past the window at the time.

For the rest of the day, everyone acted as if _she _had never died, and that life was simply bliss.

What really seemed to piss him off is what Neji said to him during 7th period:

"_Don't worry, you'll see them and get your special time with her."_

What.

The.

Fuck.

Special time with her? See them? It was like seeing Naruto speak something intelligent.

He only growled at Neji and stomped away, -gracefully, Uchiha's are never sloppy-, and he swore he saw Neji smirking from the corner of his eye.

What he had said really pissed him off though. He was going to see her? What was he saying, that they had already seen her and he will too?

Bullshit.

She was dead, he can't see her.

But he had said 'them'… who was the other?

That was a question with no answer.

Relaying his mind back to present time, he stepped into his quiet house with a loud slam of the door, before sliding down it. He looked at his hands.

Would he really be able to see her?

He shook his head. There was no use for bringing your hopes up for silly things like that, it just wasn't possible.

This is reality, he reminded himself.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

Sighing, he pulled it out and answered it without reading the caller ID. "What?"

"_Hi Sasuke-kun." _

Sasuke shot up. Even though he never really liked Karin, he did stay true to what _she _told him: Take care of her sister.

"Karin? What are you doing talking to me?" he asked, confused. Karin's head was way out of line to be talking to someone on the phone. Did she kill the doctors?

He heard a small chuckle from the other line, which made him scowl. Not her too.

"_The doctors released me from that room and let me have my freedom now. I still have to stay in the hospital for treatment, but I'm allowed to go to certain places as long as I'm with someone. Isn't that great?"_

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. She was let out that fast? He had visited her a week ago, and she was far from being released. How can a mental patient set their head straight that fast?

"Karin, this is abnormal. How did you fix your head when they haven't even started the actual treatment yet?" he asked, slightly puzzled at everything going on around him.

"_Oh, I don't know. I just woke up one morning at began to see everything more clearly in my head, and I just stopped struggling. I guess someone just came to my rescue and… cured me."_

Her words confused him even more. Cured her? What the fuck? She's obviously not cured yet, she's thinking like a five year old who believes in fairies.

"_Oh, I have to go Sasuke-kun. I'll talk to you later, okay? I have a date with Suigetsu-kun. Ja ne." _Click.

Sasuke dropped his phone, and began to think things through. Yet another odd thing had happened today: Karin was cured.

How? A girl who went from writing Suicide 101 to Surviving Mentality 101 wasn't exactly normal.

He sighed, he didn't want to focus on a woman he didn't love right now.

But, everything was so… off. Everyone who had received letters from _her_ made their lives crumble, along with himself. Suddenly, everyone puts their pieces back together and continues living? Did they get over her or something?

Should he move on now?

He shook his head. He would _never_ move on and forget her, even if his life depended on it. He loved her more than ever now, and only wanted to beg to God for her life back.

But, he wasn't superman. He couldn't do any of that, no matter how hard he tried.

Because like he said, this was reality.

Grumbling, he buried his face in his hands and continued to drown himself in a pool of guilt.

_**

* * *

**_

Karin

She snickered, hanging the phone up.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, don't worry. You're next anyways, then you'll understand." Karin said to herself, smiling.

She looked down to focus on her hand, where her sister had squeezed it tight, when she had cured her. She could think clearly now, and couldn't help but feel so stupid for acting the way she did.

She shook her head, ridding her mind of those thoughts. Right now she had to get ready for her date with Suigetsu, another mental patient in the hospital who was obsessed with swords.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke

He woke up to the sound of something breaking. Jolting awake, he shot up from his spot and grabbed a kunai that was hidden in the plants and kept it in front of him, prepared to injure whoever just broke into his house.

Now that he thought about it, it sound like one of his plates meeting with his tile floor. He also heard people arguing in his kitchen, and he put his ear on the door to listen closely.

"Itai! That hurt so much!" a vaguely familiar voice said in a loud whisper.

"You idiot, you need to be more careful!" another voice said, one he knew all too well.

He widened his eyes. Sakura?

Bursting through the door, he swore he was hallucinating.

The kunai slipped from his fingers.

Because there was the love of his life Sakura and his best friend Naruto, floating in the air by a pair of wings.

Naruto still looked the same, if not a little bit more older. His bright blonde hair was sticking out obviously in his dark blue kitchen, and his cerulean orbs shone like the sun. He was wearing a blinding orange shirt and white pants.

Slowly, he switched his gaze to _her._

Her silky pink hair reached mid-back, flowing freely as she floated in the air. Her mesmerizing emerald orbs glowed like stars in the sky, a couple locks of hair laid loosely on her heart-shaped face, making her look more like an angel than ever. She wore a light faded pink sundress, just falling below her knees. It was a beautiful sight to see.

But… weren't they dead?

The two were interrupted from arguing when they heard the cold metal of the kunai hit the floor, immediately turning their attention on their fallen friend.

Sakura felt so close to tears by merely looking at him. His raven colored hair was disheveled, bags hanging under his piercing onyx eyes that lingered on her figure. His clothes looked wrinkly and the scars from his arms stood out from his pale form. She could smell the unmistakable odor of alcohol coming from him, which crushed the angelic heart beating against her chest repeatedly.

"S-Sakura..?" Sasuke said, his voice just barely a whisper.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and nodded meekly, desperately trying to keep tears in.

Naruto laughed lightly, trying to ease the attention. "Hey teme…"

Sasuke fixed his attention on his blonde friend, but saying nothing. They should be dead… right?

Tears began to fill his onyx eyes as they started to cascade down his face, filled with so much sorrow and hurt. Seeing the sight nearly ripped her heart out, and Sakura could barely keep the water in her eyes at bay. She only floated by the support of her wings, staring at the one man she loved so dearly.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, running towards them, in a desperate attempt to touch them, to actually believe they were really here, and alive like the fantasy world he believed in now.

His heart shattered into pieces when he went right through them.

Sakura shut her eyes tight, her whole body shaking. Naruto could only hold her shoulders as he stared at his best friend with tears sliding down his face.

Sasuke fell to the ground, and began to cry. Sasuke Uchiha, cry?

There must be an apocalypse.

As he cried, he looked up at the two angelic forms in front of him. Where they here to taunt him or something?

"What… how…" he was speechless, his voice disappearing just like they did.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto answered. "It's really us, teme. I don't know how exactly we're doing this, it was like some magic water we drank."

Sasuke could've chuckled at the man's words if there wasn't so much tension in the air. He could only stare at them in bewilderment.

Then, anger started to settle in. "What the hell are you here for, to mock me? To make me feel worse then I already do? I can't believe you would stoop so low." He hissed as the guilt buried within him slowly fading.

It was Naruto's turn to stare in bewilderment, shock written all over his face. It was then Sakura decided to step up.

She turned, glaring at him with glare that could match his own. Tears were falling freely from her face now, making her beautiful face red and puffy. Her fists were clenched to the point where they turned white, and her teeth were gritted.

The sight brought a sharp stab to his chest. He hated it when she looked so…

Vulnerable.

Depressed.

Broken.

And of course, it was all his fault.

"We're here to make sure you don't go off and do stupid shit like what losers do, Uchiha." She said through her teeth, suppressing the anger that awakened a new side of her.

Sasuke was left speechless.

Sakura began to calm herself as Naruto spoke. "Teme, we're just here to help. You've been doing really stupid things lately, and we're here to fix that chicken-ass head of yours, okay? Don't go and make Sakura-chan feel bad."

Sasuke slightly glared at him. "Help? I don't need help. I'm fine with everything going on in my life. I'm perfectly fine, actually."

Naruto too began to feel furious by his words. "So you're absolutely okay that you were the main cause of Sakura-chan's death? You could live on knowing that because of you, two innocent lives were taken away by your hands, and still have that arrogant smirk plastered on you _fucking face._" He spat angrily.

Sasuke felt guilt consume him once again. "I… I didn't mean it like…" the words died in his throat, unable to come out. He slowly turned his attention to Sakura.

"I could never live without you." He said quietly, looking at the pink-haired angel with regret and sorrow. She stared back with the same emotions, and tears began to build in her eyes again.

"Neither could I, and that's why I left." She said.

"But… but why? Why couldn't you just tell us that it wasn't you all along?" Sasuke asked, sounding much more like a silent demand.

Sakura chuckled. "Because Sasuke-kun, no one wouldn't listen to me. Only Ino knew."

Sasuke suddenly realized that, and felt stupid for asking. It was silent between the three before Sakura spoke a question Sasuke didn't have an answer to.

"Would you still be in this state, even if Ino never caused that uproar?" she asked softly, calm completely taking over her.

"…No." he whispered, and Sakura could feel her heart rip.

She closed her eyes and smiled, holding back the upcoming wave of tears. "That's okay… it was what I expected, but I never knew it would hurt so much…"

Sasuke looked at her with longing eyes, and held out a hand, wanting to feel her touch.

Sakura could only look at his lonely hand in regret. "I wish I could touch you again… that's the one thing I hate most about being an angel…"

Sasuke felt his face get wet from the tears falling from his eyes, but he didn't care anymore. He would give up anything to be with her again, just for this moment. "I've missed you so much… you don't even know…"

Sakura smiled, and Sasuke could only help but realize it was much more mesmerizing than the scene of a sunset. It was much, much better.

It wasn't an illusion, right?

"I'm not dreaming, right Sakura?" he asked, slightly frowning.

Sakura laughed. "No, this is not a dream. This is real."

Sasuke smiled; a true, genuine smile. "Good. Because I don't ever want to lose you again."

Sakura returned the smile. "You never lost me Sasuke-kun, I was always yours. I'll always be here, waiting." She pointed to his chest, where his heart had been repaired by her close proximity. He could feel her presence linger around him, bringing him a soothing kind of joy.

"I'm so sorry for everything… for hurting you, for Hiroki, for-"

"Shhh." She placed a delicate finger on her lips. "You're already forgiven."

"But… promise me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her tone turning slightly serious, but not by much.

"Hn?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Promise me you'll never do this again. No alcohol, no cutting, nothing of that sort. I want you to be happy and healthy, could you do that one thing for me?"

Sasuke was breathless at the sound of her melodic voice, it was like music to his ears. "Of course. Anything for you, I promise."

Sakura smiled. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, sharing their true emotions. Sakura's gaze was torn away by the bright blue glow from her pouch shining brightly.

Sasuke eyes her carefully as she took out the glowing thing, and it was kind of shaped like some sort of doll, or baby.

Sakura cradled it in her arms, smiling at it gently. His eyes then widened. Could it be…?

"You know, there's a myth that goes around the afterlife." Sakura spoke softly, glancing at Sasuke before looking back down at the glowing thing. "When the parents of an innocent life intertwine hearts, it is said that the soul will be reborn and take the body of an angel."

Sasuke fixed his gaze on the glowing thing with wide eyes. Was that Hiroki? Was it real? Could he really see his son?

Sakura stared into his eyes again, tearing away his gaze on his child, his unborn child, the one that he had so very rudely killed.

Sakura smiled genuinely. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura." He said breathlessly, and both eyes snapped back to the glowing thing that shone too bright for anyone's eyes. As both squinted their eyes by the sudden brightness, the blue light became white as the while house was filled with such a light.

As the light faded away, Sasuke and Sakura stared down at the bundle in her arms, and her heart skipped a beat.

There, wrapped up in a light blue blanket, was a very small baby with a tuff of raven colored hair placed on his tiny head, his fists clenched tightly. The little one opened his eyes to reveal bright emerald green eyes like his own mother's, glowing with beauty and happiness.

Sakura began to tear up at seeing her own child, her very own child. Sasuke could only stare at the child with a blissful expression, a big smile on his very own face.

Naruto, who watched this whole scene with ramen in hand, blowed his nose. "What a beautiful scene… so beautiful…"

"Hiroki…" Sakura whispered, smiling gently at the small child in her hands that smiled at her, causing more tears to fall from her face.

Suddenly, the radiant glow from Sakura faded and her wings folded into her back, and she placed her feet on the ground. She widened her eyes. Could this really be happening? Was the other myth true?

The same happened with Naruto, who had began to cry silently when his ramen was out of reach.

Sasuke watched in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened. Sakura and Naruto had just become more… real. Were they alive again.

Sakura suddenly smiled brightly, throwing her arm around Sasuke tightly, but carefully so that Hiroki wasn't squished. Sasuke could only register one thing in his head: he could _feel _her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist in a desperate attempt to keep her with him, inhaling her strawberry scent and fragile figure.

"How… how is this possible?" he asked, as they reluctantly pulled away.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to answer, Naruto came over and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, speaking. "There's another myth where if an innocent soul is reborn, every angel is brought back to life for a short time before receiving their wings once again." Naruto gave him a huge grin. "Isn't that awesome, teme! You get a once-in-a-lifetime chance to hug me again!"

Naruto pulled away to launch a big manly hug on the stoic Uchiha, but fell to the ground as Sasuke moved forward to hold his child.

Sakura gave Hiroki to him automatically, smiling at the sight of Sasuke holding her son, _their _son.

Sasuke smiled down at his child. "Hey, it's daddy… I love you…" he whispered him, who cooed in response.

"Yo teme, come here, I gotta give you something." Naruto said, and he turned to his best friend, who held out a black chain necklace with a blue crystal pendant, a mini Naruto head pendant, and a cherry pendant dangling from it.

"Consider this like something to help you remember that we're always here to watch you, the three of us." He gave a thumbs up and a huge grin, making Sasuke smirk.

"Thanks… dobe."

He slowly gave him back to Sakura, who smiled in return. She then turned so that she faced both men. "When we turn back to angels, the holy water's effect will wear off. So, we have about 20 seconds…" she said sadly, looking back at him, the love of her life.

Sasuke was shocked. "You mean… you can't stay here with me?"

Sakura wanted to cry right then and there, but probably cried herself dry. She caressed his face. "I'll always be here with you, Sasuke-kun. In your heart, where I've always been. Don't worry, me and Hiroki will be watching over you, making sure you keep your promise."

Sasuke felt tears begin to slide down his face. "But… I don't want to lose you…!"

The radiant glow of an angel began to reappear, their graceful wings spreading out.

"Bye teme, don't do anything stupid!" Naruto hollered, before disappearing.

Sakura gave him one last smile, and kissed his forehead.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun. I love you." She whispered, before fading away.

'No.. No.. No.. I can't lose her now…'

Sasuke ran outside, looking up at the bright blue skies. There, he could see Naruto and Sakura flying high into the clouds, smiles on both their faces.

Sasuke took a deep breath, before closing his eyes. He clenched the necklace in his hand and smiled.

"I'll wait for you. When the time is right, I'll see both of you again." Sasuke said to himself, before walking back into his house with a new perspective in life.

**

* * *

**

Done.

Oh. My. God.

I think I did really,

Really,

Really,

Bad.

xP

It's not as great as it hoped, but it's as good as it can get. I added in the fluff and the angst, and all of you got to see Hiroki-chaaan!

So, hopefully it satisfied you guys xD

I've been really busy, so I was prolly distracted by so much exhaustion to make this really good. Sorry is it wasn't that great, eeeek.

**OH SHIT. **

**GUESS WHAAAAT GUYS?**

**I'M MAKING ANOTHER VERSION OF THIS STORY.**

**How, you make ask? Weeeeell,**

**It's still going to be a SasuxSaku story, of course. There's no change in that.**

**Someone else is going to die, and there will be a side story along with that, but yeah.**

**It's also set in the normal ninja world, and I'm hoping to make it not as… fantasy-ish. Ya know what I mean!**

**So yeah. Please read, it'll be called: **_**Yet Another Tragedy.**_

**I honestly think it's going to be better than this, but it's your own opinion.**

**Comes out hopefully this Saturday or next week. :DD**

TWO CHAPPIES LEFT, EVERYONE! PREPARE! :DD

~Missy (:


	17. Forever In Our Memory: Three Years Later

**_EDIT: _**

**_I'm going to rewrite this just a bit, on account of one reviewer, because after reading over it, it didn't really make much sense. x)_**

Hello people of the world! :DD

Here I am, finally done with my oh-so busy schedule.

Kinda. xP

I'm here with my BEST FRIEND FOREVER Chelsea && Lauren!

-cue the applause-

:DD

Chelsea's trying to play Smoke On The Water on the guitar. She catches on fast, (:

Hahaaa. Anyways...

This our second to last chappie! Cheers!

Well… not really. That means…

It's gonna end ):

Ahhh… I'm so sad. It's been a good two months of this story… I really feel like I've accomplished something big. :D

Well… let's not be emotional now. this chappie doesn't really have much to do with anything, it's actually the ending chapter, so it closes everything off, but there is one more chappie: the Epilogue.

YAY!

Oh, I read the reviews && I realized that a lot of you are interested in the other version to this story. :)

In truth, it's actually really different from the original-

For one, it's not AU.

For two, it's really… how do I say it? Crazy? Angsty? Kinda better?

-so I wouldn't really classify it as another version to this.

But oh well. :D

Oh, and a couple said that Sasuke was a bit OOC in the last chappie.

OF COURSE HE WAS.

Hahaha. He just saw the love of his life, who is deemed DEAD, so it's only normal that he would not be his normal self.

Yuuuup.

Well.. I'm going to shut up now.

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Normal**_

_BRRRRRIIIIIING!_

Tenten groaned as she sat down in her seat. "Ugh… Kakashi-sensei is still late again! Even after all this time too.."

"I wonder what takes him so long to get here…" Hinata asked quietly, though her confidence is still booming within her.

Kiba smirked. "I bet he's ja-"

"What was that, Kiba?" Kakashi's voice echoed from the front of the room, catching everyone's attention. Kiba practically jumped out of his seat.

He scratched his head. "Oh… nothing…"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, but made no other comment. Sasuke and Neji smirked at this.

"Okay then everyone, I have announcements for all of you. We have a school dance coming up next week, and I was suppose to be in charge of everything, but I simply forgot."

Everyone groaned, knowing what he was asking for.

Through Kakashi's mask, you can see a small smile on his face. "So, in order to pass this class, you're going to have to help me prepare, okay?"

You could hear everyone sigh. Kakashi's smile grew.

"Alrighty then! So, does anyone have a theme we could do?"

All was silent. You could hear Kakashi sigh.

"Anyone? A simple idea?"

Ino slowly rose her hand up, unsure if she should say it or not.

Unfortunately, Kakashi caught it and pointed at her. "Ino! Enlighten me."

Everyone fixed their attention on the nervous blonde, curious as to what the i-used-to-be-sadistic-but-now-I'm-nice girl was going to say.

She began to fiddle with her fingers and looked down as she spoke. "Well… I was kind of thinking of doing a _Spring's Blossom and Summer Orange_'s theme. For Sakura and Naruto, you know?"

The whole class fell into a deathly silence.

No one has ever spoken of Sakura or Naruto since their deaths, especially those who were really close to her. Ever since Neji and Hinata returned to their original selves, everyone else seemed to have moved on, even Sasuke.

Seemed.

The whole student body, including Tenten, was very curious as to what made everyone change. It was very odd, having all of them become gloomy and scary to calm and content. But, no one knew what had happened.

No one seemed to speak, even Kakashi, after Ino spoke. Ino sat there, anxiety building within her. Someone had to say something, anything…

"I agree." A deep, smooth voice said from the back of the room. Everyone turned around to stare at the owner of the voice in bewilderment.

Sasuke.

Hinata began to smile. "I agree too. It could be a memorial of some sort, for both of them."

Sasuke, who had no expression whatsoever on his face when he spoke, smirked.

Suddenly, everyone started to slowly agree with the idea, thinking it would be a good thing for her memory. Kakashi liked the idea when he first heard it, but was afraid of what would've been said.

"Okay then, everyone. Our school's homecoming dance theme for this year will be _Spring's Blossom and Summer's Orange._" He said cheerfully, jotting down the idea on a piece of paper.

* * *

People quickly gathered into the auditorium, excited for the Homecoming Prom.

Walls were covered in a bright orange color, pink streamers hanging from the ceiling. Nicely folded cherry blossom origamis decorated the buffet table, with oranges as the main food ingredient of the night.

"Did you hear what this dance's theme is for?" a girl said.

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, for Sakura and Naruto."

"I think it's a good idea, they deserve it after everything that has happened." A guy said, cutting into the conversation.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have all of your attention?" Kakashi's voice said, booming throughout the whole room. Everyone turned their gazes to the masked man on the stage, their attention not fully focused on him.

"Well, it is my pleasure to announce the people who helped out in this school dance. I'm happy to announce the following people-"

Everyone shifted their feet, their ears and eyes watching and listening closely.

"-Hinata and Neji Hyuuga-"

The two cousins stepped out from behind the curtains, a smile and smirk on their faces.

"-Ino Yamanaka-"

The sadistic turned good girl appeared right after the Hyuugas, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"-Karin Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha-"

The two came next, Sasuke holding her arm gently as he guided her to the center of the stage. Everyone watched the friendly couple in interest.

"-and our very own Rock Lee, who was able to attend the dance tonight! Please give a round of applause for these students for helping me plan this successful dance!"

And Rock Lee appeared with Tenten helping him, and blinding smile on his lips.

Everyone cheered loudly, whistles and shouts echoing from the majority of the student in the crowd.

Kakashi smiled. "Okay, Ino Yamanaka, the main person who made all of this happen, will have a word with us. Ino, are you ready?"

Ino nodded confidently, stepping up to speak in the microphone.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Good evening everyone, thank you for joining us here today. We are very thankful."

Ino looked down slowly.

"This dance… it's originally in memory of our fallen classmates from our last school year, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

The auditorium became silent, listening intently to what she had to say now.

Ino began to smile. "Sakura… she was my best friend. Most of you know that already. We were rivals since we were little girls, always obsessing over Sasuke."

Said guy smirked, thinking back to the memory.

"All of us… we were so inseperable. We did anything and everything together, and always protected each other."

Everyone in the room began to reminisce about those funny and lively times when Sakura and Naruto were still around, wreaking havoc among the students.

"But then… one very terrible night occurred, causing us to lose one of them." Ino said, her confidence slowing seeping away.

"It was so hard for all of us, losing someone special, someone we loved with all of our hearts. Because of the appearance of the situation and the grief that had been placed upon us, most of us began to hurt the survivor of that one incident."

Guilt began to surface the air, the memory very painful for a lot of the students in the room. Sasuke closed his eyes, clenching his fists in an attempt to calm himself and keep his emotions in check.

"I then had to move away to America, leaving her in the horrible position she was in. I only came back to already find her gone, which was devastating. The loss of my one true best friend… it wasn't easy at all. I was so mad, so furious and guilty for not being able to save her, I became a monster in the process."

Ino's voice was cracking, and you could see tears sliding down her face.

She still continued to speak, despite the position she was in now. "I used to torture everyone in this school because of her death, and eventually I actually began to torment little kids in the park."

She took in a deep breath, and flashed a small smile, shocking the majority of the people in the room. "But then… I saw her. She came to me in an attempt to stop my actions, and she succeeded."

This caught Karin, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Lee's attention, wondering what she told her.

"She told me that what I was doing wasn't going to change anything, that it would only make things worse. I slowly began to believe her, so mad at myself for doing such stupid things and making her so disappointed in me. I thought it was pleasing her, but I guess it didn't." she let out a light laugh.

She then rose her head, looking at everyone with a determined and confident face. "I now know that to make her happy, I had to let go of what had happened in the past and continue living. I will never, _ever _forget her. Her memory and existence will always been implanted in my heart."

She smiled. "That's why all of you should too. It has been three years… That's a long enough time to finally let go. If I can do it, then you can too. Sakura forgives all of you in this room; every single one of you."

She could see people in the crowd smiling as they listened to her little speech.

"And for those who didn't know these two wonderful friends of ours, you have missed out on the two greatest friends you could ever have. They were our pride and joy in this student body, leading us into a fun and eventful school year. Though they are gone this year, everyone in this stage including myself will lead you all as Seniors, keeping the memory of our friends fresh."

And she bowed as everyone clapped and cheered happily, all realizing that it was officially time to let go. Karin looked up, where she saw the pink-haired angel smile down to her.

'_Thank you.' _Sakura's lips mouthed, as she tugged on the little boy's hand next to her. Hiroki Haruno-Uchiha glanced up and waved wildly at Karin, who gave a bright smile in return.

Karin lightly tugged at the raven-haired man next to her, gesturing him to look at the ceiling. Sasuke looked up reluctantly, but his eyes instantly flashed with happiness at the sight of his family.

Sasuke took in his son's new appearance, his heart skipping a beat. He was a carbon copy of himself, with the chicken-ass head and stunning looks. The only difference was the emerald green eyes that shone with excitement, making him even more handsome.

No one seemed to have seen Sakura, because they were either partying or something. It was only those who were close to her that saw her.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared, a cup of ramen in his hand. "Oi, Sakura-chan, are you ready yet? I'm so bored!" the blonde whined, causing Karin, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Lee to either laugh or snicker.

Sakura laughed. "Almost. But look down, there are some people who can see you."

He looked down and his eyes widened. "AHHH!" he hollered, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a single poof.

Sasuke smirked at his best friend's actions. 'Same old, same old.'

Sakura let out a hearty laughter before waving to everyone who could see her, signaling that she was about to leave. Everyone waved in return, smiles plastered on each and everyone's faces.

"Goodbye guys!" Sakura said softly with a beautiful smile on her face, before disappearing with Hiroki.

**

* * *

**

DONE!

Ahaha, I didn't really know how to end this chappie, so ehh. I guess it was alright.

ONE MORE CHAPPIE. HOLY SHIT DUUUDE.

Oh, everyone! I have part of the first chappie to _**Yet Another Tragedy **_typed out right now! And because I am so nice, I'll give you guys a little sneaky peeky. :DD

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stepped back to let the sobbing blonde inside his house like he had done countless times before. "What did they say this time?" he whispered to his fiancé, genuine worry plastered on his face.

_Sakura bit her lip, and sat Ino down on the couch before moving over to the side to speak with Sasuke. "Slut, whore, cocksmoker-"_

"_Cocksmoker?" Sasuke asked, cutting her off._

_Sakura nodded slowly, still deep in thought. "Yes, cocksmoker was one of them."_

_Sasuke rose a brow. "What the hell is that?"_

_Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, I don't keep track of insults!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "this is the 5__th__ time this week, Sakura. When the hell are we going to tell everyone what really happened?"_

_Sakura sighed too, glancing over at the crying Ino laying on the couch. "I don't know, Sasuke-kun. She doesn't want us to say anything."_

_Sasuke frowned. "Then she's doing this to herself. I'm forgetting why I'm still helping in the first place."_

_Sakura punched his arm, and Sasuke winced at the impact. "We're doing this because we're her friends and this is the right thing to do."_

* * *

Soo…

Yeah, it prolly didn't make much sense. Thas okay. HAHA.

Well, I'm going to go eat.

Byeee!

Oh wait,

REVIEW! PLEASE! JUST A LITTLE MORE UNTIL WE GET 300! COME ON WE CAN DO ITT! :DD

~Missy (:


	18. Epilogue: Rules When Reunited

….

-Sigh-

Well… what can I say? It's been 2 looong months. Very eventful, I must say. This story has been filled with so much angst, laughter, drama, and more… I can't really say much. But there is one thing I have to say.

THANK YOU. SO FUCKING MUCH.

I mean it. Without all of you supporting me, I never would've finished this story. Thank you so so much for your support and compliments, I'm truly touched. Unfortunately, the journey of **Realization** has officially come to an end as of now. ):

It's hard, I know. I don't want to end it either. xP

But, please, **please **watch out for the other version to this story: **Yet Another Tragedy. **It's very different from this story but are similar in a way, I think you guys will like it as much as this story, if not more.

But, I need to clear out a few things.

**First of all, KARIN && SASUKE ARE NOT TOGETHER, NOR WILL THEY ****EVER ****BE IN ANY OF MY STORIES. Sasuke & Karin entered the stage together because he had promised Sakura that he would take care of her until Suigetsu married her. Sasuke has no interest for Karin whatsoever, as soul is already completely devoted to Sakura & Hiroki. (:**

**Second, if you read the little excerpt from ****Yet Another Tragedy****, it wasn't suppose to make much sense. xD The story is very confusing at first & you won't understand it all, but as the story progresses, things will become much more clear. That is one of the ways this story is different from ****Realization; ****I put in the truth & what had happened to Sakura from the start, while in this one you still have to fill in the blanks. It really makes you think, haha.**

I would like to thank all of the following people for reviewing!

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever; AnimaniacXOX; little firework; tsuchiya-sama; raven rose 101; crazycocochica17; Nat AKA Queen of Punk; Vampqueen27; mdtiger; BlackandPink is Love; kairigurl08; prettydamnsick; joysillysmile; Melanie Sky; xXanimefoolXx; 7HeartandSoul7; SasuTenLuvr; bittersweetmusicgirl; alichaSxS; WhatChuuKnowBoutMe**; cutecookiechick; foshizzlexD; Sakura –Haruno –Uchiha 10; TheBrokenWriter; PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover ;**

**style lover; Toshira-chan; icecreamr0x; tearsofjoy159; Cynessie; awesomedha; Hisoka Kiyomizu; princess-dq; animefan0000012345; yobrother31200; ilovemusic11; LeeLeeChanWuvsU; xXmysterious-unknownXx; 17; uchiha-kichi13; Princess Spara; kitty Cullen; AlphaSigma; Sakura Crystals; black-red-rose-girl; Tazamanian Devil Sakura; Soreign21; CarlowGirl; Kaelin the Black Swan; glove; SasuSakuKawai; SasoLOVE111; crazymel2008; mermaidella; HeartofPinksol; piratekitten11893; Kaboomanlag; Valzchan; Art-Freak-of-NATURE; Momo .irish coffee xxx; **

**Cinniminni***; emilysong; yellow-daisies-in-the-sky; Dogdemoness108; Damsel in Shining Armor; Karian-chan; sasusaku- EienAi; Kudomeya; pirateKitten11983; xXDarkCherryBlossomSakuraXx; anundecidedteen; ChibiGloria09; .Vii-chan.; Viven; Silent Megumi.**

*****- Ma'am, you were my very first reviewer. Thank you so so much.(: **

****- You helped me think of the plot for Yet Another Tragedy. I LOVE YOU (:**

Well now, I'm not going to make you guys wait any longer. Here is the final chapter to Realization.

**

* * *

**

Realization

* * *

_**Normal**_

"Mommy, Daddy! Uncle Sasuke is here, Uncle Sasuke is here!" a small, baby-blue eyed girl with long brown hair shouted, her voice echoing all around the house.

Sasuke smirked, taking in the small girl in his hands. "Missed me, Sakura?"

The girl known as Sakura smiled brightly, bobbing her head up and down. "Of course, Sasu-chan!"

A boy with brown eyes and brown/blonde hair came down the stairs lazily, rubbing his head. "Man Sakura, you're so troublesome."

Said little girl whipped her head around to her brother, her tongue sticking out. "Everything it troublesome to you, Naru-chan!"

Sasuke wanted to laugh at how the two children were so alike to their parents. Shikamaru appeared from the stairs next, yawning.

"You're both troublesome. Now go get your mother Naruto, I doubt she even heard you screaming, Sakura."

The boy known as Naruto grunted, before entering the kitchen to get his mother, Ino.

Sasuke set Sakura down as he shook hands with Shikamaru, a polite and silent greeting. Just then, the ever-so-bubbly blonde girl emerged from the kitchen door, immediately glomping Sasuke when in sight. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grumbled, still not one for affection. He patted her back awkwardly.

"Sasuke-kun! You're finally back!" Ino squealed as she pulled away, her baby-blue eyes gleaming with happiness, a huge smile that could blind anyone.

Sasuke nodded, slightly smirking. "Nice to see you too, Ino."

Ino smiled even brighter, if it was even possible. She tugged on his arm. "Come on, come sit down in the living room. I'll bring out some tea in a moment!"

And she disappeared, but not before saying, "Naruto-chaaan! Come help me darling, will you?"

Her son sighed, rubbing his temples as he went back into the kitchen.

Shikamaru smiled, shaking his head. "She's still the same as ever."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah."

Sasuke felt someone pulling at his pants, and he looked down to see Sakura pouting at him with her arms raised towards him.

"Up, up!" she whined.

Sasuke chuckled, picking up the little girl. He then went further into the house and sat down on one of the couches in the living room. He placed Sakura on his lap, whose smile was a bit too large for her own face.

"Sakura-chan has missed Sasu-chan!" she said joyfully, hugging him tight.

Sasuke gave a small smile, patting her head. "So Sakura, how old are you now?"

Said girl looked at him, the same smile plastered on her face. "I'm three now!"

"Aa. And your brother?"

Sakura put a finger to her mouth, deep in thought. "Uhhh… three?"

Sasuke let out a little chuckle, before turning to Shikamaru. Shikamaru laughed. "He's six now."

Sasuke nodded, and Ino entered the room with Naruto, who was carrying everything. She came and sat by Sasuke as 7 year old Naruto served the tea, mumbling incoherent things.

"So Sasuke, how have you been?" Ino asked, taking Sakura in her hands.

Sasuke shrugged. "Same as ever, I guess. We're taking one last break before getting ready for war against the Sound."

The smile on Ino's face was quickly wiped off. "What? Last break?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yeah… it's unknown if I'll actually come back after the war."

Ino widened her eyes. "What! But it's just war… right? You'll come back, you're in the military and you're skilled and you know these things and I know you'll be fine because you're a very strong person and I know-"

"Ino, breathe!" Shikamaru said loudly, and Ino took in a deep breath.

Sasuke sighed. "Ino, it's fine. I know what I'm getting myself into and I know how to handle these things. I didn't go into training for nothing."

Ino still wasn't convinced. She turned to her two children. "Naruto, Sakura, head to your rooms, please? Get ready for the memorial. You too, Shika-kun."

Sakura hopped out of her mom's lap and jumped into her brother's, and went upstairs without any hesitation. Shikamaru lazily got off the couch and went up as well.

Ino went back to Sasuke. "I know but… you're going to get hurt!"

Sasuke snorted. "That's kind of what happens when you join the army, Ino."

Ino flared her nose and hit the back of his head. "Shut up! I'm just worried for you, okay?"

Sasuke rubbed his head, sighing. "Ino, it'll be fine. If I get hurt, I'll die as a hero fighting for my country. Dying is perfectly fine with me."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you'll get to see Forehead."

Sasuke smirked, leaning back and closing his eyes. "It's been a long time, huh?"

Ino smiled softly, sorrow swimming in her eyes. "Yeah… fifteen years sure do go by fast."

Even after a long time since her death, they can always feel that tinge of guilt poking their chest, a little reminder of what horrible deeds they had done back in high school. Both can remember those times vividly, each memory making their chest constrict into pain.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, pushing away the memories into a small corner for later observation. "Hn. When are we going over to the cemetery?"

Ino put a finger to her chin, trying to remember the time that was given to her. "From what Hina-chan told me… 4:00 pm."

Sasuke glanced at the watch on his watch, which read 3:40. "Well, we should head off by now. People should be there by now."

Ino smiled and nodded, standing up. "OI! SHIKA-KUN, NARU-CHAN, SAKU-CHAN, GET YOUR BOOTIES DOWN HERE AND LET'S GO SEE YOUR AUNTY!"

Sasuke smirked and stood up, going towards the door. Sakura skipped down the stairs with Naruto in tow, Shikamaru wrapping in arm around Ino as he got down.

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked through the cemetery, feeling that depressed and overwhelming emotion build within him. He hadn't been here since he visited Konoha a year ago. As he continued to walk with the Nara family, he could see the unmistakable green blob not too far from his spot.

As they got closer, they immediately began to greet the Uchiha a safe return, grateful to know that he's fine.

Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Karin, Suigetsu, Lee and his girlfriend Aiko were all present, all dressed in black in honor of their two good friends.

Sakura had spotted the bulge in Karin's stomach, fascinated by it. She skipped up to the redhead and patted her stomach gently, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"WHOA! Kari-chan, how did you get your tum-tum so big!" she exclaimed, looking up at Karin.

Everyone let out a small back of laughter at the small girl's curiosity, as Karin smiled and answered. "That, you'll have to figure out later on in life. There's a child in here, hun."

Sakura's jaw dropped down in shock. "REALLY? BOY OR GIRL?"

Karin chuckled. "Girl. Her name is going to be Suki. A little mixture of your name and your brother's name."

Sakura smiled brightly, patting the stomach once again. "Hi, Suki-chan! I'm Sakura Nara, but you can call me Sakura-chan!"

Everyone smiled at her, and Ino took her back into her arms.

Sasuke could feel his heart skip a beat as he stepped in front of Sakura's grave, a ghost of a smile on his face. He clasped his hand together, praying silently.

Everyone followed in suit, with an exception of Naruto and Sakura. They stood there quietly watching, being polite and not disturbing them.

After a long moment of silence, Sasuke and the others finally ended their prayers and said a small goodbye with a smile. The whole group began to walk down to the family resturaunt not too far away, and Sasuke took the time to look at the new couples.

Obviously Ino and Shikamaru had gotten married, and had their two children, a complete family. They had named their children after their fallen friends, mentioned by he himself. He had grown to love Sakura as the godfather he is for the small child, and likes to spend time with Naruto if possible.

Hinata and Kiba were currently engaged now, too. When Hinata had decided to move on in her life, she began to take an interest in Kiba, and eventually became a couple in their senior year in high school. They planned to get married next year when Sasuke returns once again, as he had promised to be a groomsman.

Karin and Suigetsu had gotten married just last year during his last visit, him coming into town just in time to be the best man. He had become good friends with Suigetsu when he had first met him, and when Sasuke was accepted into the military, he handed his duties of taking care of Karin over to Suigetsu. They expect a child in three months now, to be named Suki Hozuki.

Lee had someone, too. Aiko Fujikage was one of the nurses who helped Lee in rehabilitation for his paralyzed legs, and fell in love with his humor and determination. They have been together since Lee graduated from high school, and he told Sasuke that he plans to propose to her in the next month.

Neji moved on too, and got together with Tenten during Senior year in high school. The two are only boyfriend and girlfriend for now, due to Neji's super anti-socialness. Although, he had told Sasuke that he was going to propose after he left(to save the embarrassment), but he hasn't seen a ring on Tenten's finger at all- oh, there it is. Scratch that thought; he's engaged with Tenten as of now.

Sasuke thought back to his own family; Sakura and Hiroki, as angels watching over him and everyone else. He would see them soon, he can just feel his time span slowly coming to an end. Of course, he did follow what Sakura said and didn't try to kill himself just to be with her. He would wait, like any other gentleman in the world.

That was why he joined the military. Not only is he super amazing at kicking ass with guns, he didn't want to live his whole life alone and always having Sakura on his mind. Physical training and work really pays off in the long run.

You get a lot of money, your mind is always focused on kicking ass, and you're abs are better than ever. Yeah, life is so fucking good when you're in the army.

A small force tugging on his army pants pulled him out of his train of thought, and smirked at the sight of Sakura smiling at him. He picked her up.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked, her name rolling off his tongue perfectly.

Sakura smiled. "I want to ask you a question, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Really? Well, ask away."

Sakura was silent for a moment before she opened her mouth to ask. "What was the relationship between Aunty Sakura and Sasu-chan?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke stiffened, before smirking and relaxing his muscles. "Me and Sakura were deeply in love with each other back then. More than you can even imagine." He said, tapping her nose.

She crinkled her nose, and giggled. "Really? Were you really sad when she died then?"

Sasuke's smirk fell, and he nodded sadly, the twinge full of guilt poking at his chest again. "Yes. It was so hard to bear I was about to go crazy."

But his smirk slowly came back, glancing at Ino. "But, you're mother was much, _much _worse."

* * *

Sasuke ran.

He panted hard, his hair clinging to his sweaty face. He adjusted the gun in his hand, looking everywhere around him to make sure no enemies were on his tail.

"Oi! Sasuke, look to the left of you!" his comrade shouted, firing to the left of him.

Sasuke immediately pivoted his feet to the direction of the enemy, blasting his gun like there was no tomorrow. After a few soldiers fell to their deaths, Sasuke put his gun down, collapsing in the process.

His comrade Juugo rushed over to him, shaking him. "Hey Sasuke, you oka- Shit! You got shot!"

Sasuke grunted, his hand dropping his gun and flying to the wound on his side. He could feel the blood gushing out and seeping through his hand, and figured he didn't have much time left.

Through his half-lidded eyes, he saw Juugo get his gun, and hoist him onto his back quickly but gently. Juugo then ran off into the trees of the battlefield, a desperate attempt to find a safe place.

It had been ten minutes before he was set down against a rock, and he groaned in pain. At this rate, he knew that his death was official.

Juugo sat next to him, and it appeared that he had a gunshot into his right arm. Sasuke grimaced at the wound, turning his head to look down at his chest.

A necklace consisting of three pendants laid on his neck, the blue crystal shining ever so brightly. He smirked at the little Naruto head pendant, remembering his old buddy from before.

"I don't have that much time, don't I?" he asked, closing his eyes and leaning back.

He could hear Juugo shift uncomfortably. "With us far away from the battlefield, I don't think so."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. It's okay, I guess. I chose the life of a soldier, and here I am paying the concequences. No one is back home waiting for me, anyways." He opened his eyes, turning his head to look at the orange-haired man.

Juugo looked slightly shocked. "You have no family waiting at home? It that why you stuck to the army so much?"

Sasuke sighed, nodding. "I do have a family, but they're waiting for me in a different place. I've been hoping for the end of my life for a long, long time."

Juugo raised an eyebrow, confused. "Where are they waiting then? And you shouldn't want your death… don't you wish to live longer?"

Sasuke smirked. "They're waiting in heaven. My only wish is to be with them."

Juugo widened his eyes, realizing it all now. "Oh… sorry man."

Sasuke shook his head slowly, still in pain. "Hn."

He closed his eyes once again, reminiscing the last moments of his life. He knew that within the next few minutes he will be with Hiroki and Sakura again, along with the dobe at his side. He was going to miss living, but thirty-two years of life was fine with him.

He could feel himself slipping away from the world of consciousness, and Juugo's soft voice saying, "You're a hero, Sasuke-san. You killed the leader, the war is over. Thank you.."

That was when his world turned black, falling into a deep, dark abyss of slumber.

* * *

Ino blowed her nose once again, hugging Shikamaru closer to her. She watched with sorrow-filled eyes as Sasuke's grave lowered down six feet under, sealing away from the world.

But she smiled softly, remembering that he should be with Sakura and the others now. She'll be like that a few years from now, being with Sakura once again. Sasuke just got a head start, she thought to herself.

She could feel her little girl Sakura tugging at her dress, and she looked down at the crying angel she called her baby girl. She bent down and hugged her.

"What is it hun?" she whispered into her ear.

She could hear sniffles and her shoulder getting wet. "I miss Sasu-chan."

Ino smiled, pulling back and cupping the girl's face. "I miss him too. But it's okay, because his with Sakura now."

Sakura wiped away her tears and showed a small smile, before turning back to the funeral.

There, Sasuke laid peacefully in between Sakura and Naruto's graves, happy at last.

* * *

"Teme… Teme… Teme…. Teme…" an obnoxious voice echoed in his head, and he could feel someone shaking him violently.

He snapped his eyes open and sat up, bumping into Naruto in the process.

The latter rubbed his head, glaring at Sasuke. "Sheesh, Teme! I was only waking you up! Now you don't get a hug." Naruto crossed his arms and turned away, his wings spread apart on his back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Even after fifteen years, you're still an idiot.' "Nice to see you too, dobe."

Naruto huffed, getting to his feet. "Want to repeat that again, teme?"

"Naruto, stop it will you? He just woke up and you're already fighting with him." A beautiful, angry voice said from behind Sasuke, and he recognized that voice anywhere. He whipped around, staring at the angel with longing eyes.

"Sakura…?" he asked, uncertain.

Her chuckle sound like music to his ears. "The one and only!" she said cheerfully, running up to him and giving him a warm loving hug.

Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Finally… he was with her…

"Mommy?" a small, innocent voice said, and they broke apart.

Sakura turned around and Sasuke observed the little boy that stood a few feet away from him, a carbon copy of himself. His emerald eyes shone with curiousity and confusion, and his head was tilted sideways.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, sweetie?"

The boy pointed at Sasuke. "Is that my daddy?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Dad.

He was a dad. Of this child, in front of him.

Sakura nodded, her smile growing bigger. "Yes, this is your father Sasuke."

The boy ran up to Sasuke, a few inches away from his body. Sasuke bent down to his size, giving him a small smirk to his son.

What he didn't expect was the glaring eyes he received in return. "I'm Hiroki, and we need to get one thing straight: Mommy is _my _girl, okay?"

Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto's barks of laughter rumbled throughout the field, and he could see Sakura snicker behind him.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sasuke asked, still in shock.

Hiroki crossed his arms and kept his chin high. He must love his ego. "You heard me. Mommy is mine, and mine _only. _So let's get some rules down." He tugged at his hand, pulling him to a farther place away from the giggling Sakura and the laughing Naruto.

"Okay, no hugging, no kissing, no holding hands unless I say so, also no speaking to each other unless I'm around, and no running off with her without my permission. _ALSO, _no…"

And Hiroki's list went on and on, making Sasuke more miserable after every word that came out of his mouth.

_**

* * *

**_**-END-**

_**This story is written by Missy and her cousins, with the help of a few friend along the way.**__**I couldn't have done this without you all. I love you. **_

_**Dear English teacher, SUCK ON THAT, BITCH. I got an amazing story and you don't, and yet you gave me a fucking B on my essay. You're just jealous with your stupid shriveled up body and tomato colored hair. SUCK IT.**_

_**I do not own Naruto. **_


	19. READ EVERYONE! PLEASE?

**_HEERS EVERYONE! _**

**_We made exactly 328 reviews throughout this whole entire story. _**

**_YAY!_**

**_You don't know how much i love you all right now. :D_**

**_But remember, the Realization legacy still continues on. B)_**

**_Just to let you all know, Yet Another Tragedy has finally been put up! _**

**_

* * *

_**

***IF YOU PLAN ON READING YET ANOTHER TRAGEDY, PLEASE CONTINUE READING.***

**_-cue the applause-_**

**_As of now (11.29.10)_**

**_there are two chappies out, and the third one should come out very soon,_**

**_i've been working on it alot lately. :D _**

**_So please, go ahead and check it out,_**

**_i assure you it should be just as great as this one._**

**_Honestly, i think it might turn out better_**

**_(i have this whole freaking story thought out already, so all i have to do is put in document form!)_**

**_than Realization itself, _**

**_mainly because i just like the plot a whole lot more. _**

**_I wrote Realization a while back,_**

**_and my grammar & writing skill has improved during the time span of it all,_**

**_so it's going to look/sound/seem better. xD_**

**_Just remember:_**

**_They are a shitload alot different._**

**_i don't even think that made sense. _**

**_But yeah, they are different in SO many ways. _**

**_But if you are planning to read it, please continue on reading. i have a some important info i want to tell you before you start reading it, to clear some confusion from everyone. _**

**_First of all, it's set in the ninja. Not AU. _**

**_Also, Sakura is not the main victim in this little tragedy, INO is. _**

**_(Haha, i get to kill her! Whoopee!)_**

**_Sakura and Sasuke are engaged in this, too. I explain what happened to him in the first chappie, just look out for the big paragraghs. _**

**_Everyone in the village hates Ino BUT Sasuke and Sakura. When I say everyone, i mean Tsunade and Naruto and even Hinata. _**

**_Why? This gets explained in the next chappie (3rd) _**

**_This time, Ino isn't the sadistic one (Well... she can't. She's dead!)_**

**_Someone else is. That should be easy for you to guess considering how it's clearly written in the summary of the story xD_**

**_Erm... it's alot more... not fantastical. _**

**_Is that a word? I'm trying to say it's not like a fantasy. When I mean that (if you still don't understand) is that you don't see Ino's perspective anytime in the story WHATSOEVER. She'll be gone. _**

**_GONE GONE GONE. WHOOP DEE-FREAKING- DO._**

**_:D_**

**_Yeah, i hate that woman with a passion. _**

**_ANYWAYS, _**

**_she won't be involved in the story that much after she dies. (And she already did, so yay!)_**

**_She will be mentioned a shitload amount of times though. (She's the main frive of Sakura's anger, durhh.)_**

**_And... yeah. _**

**_I guess that's all i can say, if i keep typing i will prolly just tell you everything. xP_**

**_So in third chappie, i will tell you guys most of what happened to clear confusion. My suppose-to-be strategy failed. :P_**

**_That's okay. I have a few things up my sleeve, so just prepare youself! :DD_**

**_~Missy, Adrian, && the cousins (:_**


End file.
